


Sides of Pain

by Eveamlizya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Loss of Control, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Lucius Malfoy, Rough Sex, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Spanking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveamlizya/pseuds/Eveamlizya
Summary: Post-War Harry just isn't the same. She's pushed people away, detached herself from the world. Her magic is out of control and she's only found one thing that gives her some semblance of control over her magic and herself. During a meet-up gone awry, Severus Snape finds out what she's been up to...and he's pissed. Enlisting the help of Lucius Malfoy, they come up with a plan to help her.**Trigger Warning: age regression (no sex during), PTSD, sex bordering on abuse (consensual)**
Relationships: Death Eater Characters & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 262





	1. Complicated Findings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just an idea I had while I was figuring out my other work, OPS. I know it'll have plot holes and OOC Snape and Lucius and Draco, but I honestly don't care lol. It's just for fun. And I have no clue how it'll continue on, but I do have a few chapters written so far. Although, I warn you...please listen to trigger warning...there's a lot.

There she was, wandless and stuck to a chair by way of a rather powerful Sticking charm. Harry didn't know what to do, but she knew she had roughly five hours before the Polyjuice would wear off. Merlin, when was her life going to get _un_ complicated?

The war was over four years prior, but Aurors were still on watch for any and all questionable activity from any ex-Death Eater. Although, most of the truly bad ones had been killed or captured directly after the final battle. She'd entered the academy almost immediately afterwards to...tie up loose ends, she supposed. Being an Auror was not what she wanted for her life. She'd had enough fighting for a lifetime.

"I know my rights," she said dismissively to the wizard attempting to begin interrogating her. They didn't know who she was, just that she was a witch caught in a rather questionable position with a rather questionable wizard in a rather questionable location under rather questionable circumstances. "I'd like to know what exactly you're thinking to charge him with and why exactly you are interrogating me."

"We received information that this wizard was seen attacking a young witch in the alleyway and now we find him in this predicament. Any other situation would have me concerned for your well-being, but finding that you are indeed under the effects of Polyjuice has you sitting where you are."

"I'll have you know that wizard is innocent of all of those charges. Both instances were with me and it was absolutely consensual." Harry was beyond irritated. She told him that was a bad idea in the alley...it was too risky...they could be seen. Apparently she was right.

"Which leads me to my questions to you. Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” she laughed.

"Need I resort to other methods? You will comply."

"I'll make this easy for you. You aren't going to get any answers out of me. There's only one person I will speak to about anything."

"We could just wait until your potion wears off."

"You could. Or you could make this easy on everyone and get the person of my choosing because you are just as aware that, if you do wait, I can sue for invasion of privacy. In fact, I'm half tempted to do so just for getting in the way of me and a good orgasm." She watched him mull over this information a moment.

"I'm not agreeing until I hear the person's name." The Auror crossed his arms, preparing to deny any compromise.

"Severus Snape. I'll submit to his questioning only and I will only submit to his Legilimency or his Veritaserum. No one else is allowed in the room, but the two of us. Those are my terms unless you plan to charge me with anything, then my request will be my lawyer, but I'd rather not pay his outrageous fees unless it is necessary."

* * *

He swept into the room over an hour later. They seemed to be taking their sweet time...an excuse if the potion wore off. _Three and a half_ _hours to go_ , she thought. He eyed her nearly nude form in the chair, a robe tied loosely around her waist, lacy bra peeking through. The body she wore was slim, curvy, and with a touch more of a tan than she ever had, plus the hair was a silky soft brown.

She didn't look him in the eye, but greeted him still. "Evening, Severus. Hope I didn't take you away from anything too important," she teased.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. Harry smiled, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"I believe I requested that we be alone for this conversation." The Auror simply nodded before reluctantly leaving the room. He certainly didn't hide his distaste for the situation. Harry thanked whatever gods there were that it was nearly three in the morning and they all were probably ready to go home. "Would you silence the room please? I don't want this getting out."

He raised his wand and cast it silently. She felt the magic surround them and she relaxed a bit. "Now, who are you and why am I here?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else...Professor," she said, her voice falling back to it's usual tone rather than the one she used to help hide the fact that she was anything but an attractive witch who dallied in questionable locations with questionable people. His eyebrow rose a good bit and she drifted her eyes up to his. He stilled.

"Miss Potter?" he whispered. She nodded once. "What were you thinking?!" he hissed through his teeth. "Do you not realize who you were with?"

"Of course I realize. I wanted it," she spat back, defensive.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a steeling breath. "Dare I ask what, why, when, and how this came about? Considering the details I was given when they briefed me on the situation..."

"It's not what you think...or it might be. I'm not sure; I could never read you or what you grasp of a situation."

"He was seen attacking a witch."

"That was me, but I gave my consent." He gave her a disbelieving look. "It was role-play for crying out loud. I told him it was a bad idea, but...well, good idea at the time."

"And does that mean what he was doing to you when the Aurors came in was consensual as well?"

"Yes."

"You stated that you would submit to Legilimency?"

"Yes, I did."

"I require proof of your consent to this."

"Fine, but we only have just under three and a half hours to get all this done so I can get out of here before they know." He nodded his understanding. "And...don't...judge me. I asked for you because I trust no one else and I guess I feel like if anyone can see inside my mind and halfway understand the why, it's you."

He pulled a chair closer and turned it to face her before sitting down. "Just relax. I'm not going to force into your mind like before. I want you to think about the first instance you...desired something like...this."

"That may be scattered because I think it goes back further than when I first realized it." He nodded. "And I'm sorry in advance...for anything you might see."

"I'm sure I've seen worse, Potter."

"I'm kind of hoping so, honestly..."

She felt his mind sweep into her own, flashes of images coming forward. She tried to focus on finding the memory from after the final battle, during those few months of solitude when she felt so restless, when the dreams began.

Grimmauld Place had been so dark and...hollow those few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. She wanted to be alone. The public glorified her and she hated it. She hated the spotlight. She only left directly to visit the hospital to make sure the injured were healing alright, including the man who was now ruffling around in her brain.

The thought brought forward the image of her visiting his room at St. Mungo's intensive care unit, leaving a copy of Potions Weekly on the side table for when he woke up, reaching for his hand only to pull back reluctantly before leaving.

"Focus," his voice came into her mind.

She quickly went back to the dreams she had started having, after a certain dark wizard was no longer effecting her sleeping world. She was slammed against a table, magic bracing her there. She couldn't move save for the slight tremble in her legs. It was then that she realized she was naked and breathing heavily.

A hand came to rest on her backside and she gasped at the contact. The hand pulled away, but came down quickly, stinging her skin. It didn't stop until her cheeks felt like Fiendfire and tears were streaming onto the tabletop. The burn seemed to flow to her core and she began to realize that the pain turned into pleasure, her cries turned into moans, and there was a new liquid fire that slicked the inside of her thighs. She'd woken up in a sweat, with an aching emptiness within her.

Her memories flashed back to school, Malfoy pushing her into a wall in fifth year, pressing against her back and leaning to hiss in her ear. "I'll speak about whomever I wish in any way I wish, Potter. Unless...it's not Granger who's the Gryffindor slut...maybe it's you." She struggled against his hold as her breathing became shallow. "Maybe you're secretly a filthy little cockslut..." the words shot straight to her core, but at that she felt ashamed it had effected her in such a way.

Later in fifth year, inside the Department of Mysteries, she stood face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He stood so close she could feel his warm breath on her temple. "Poor girl, I can't imagine what it was like, growing up without your father...no parental figure to treat you in the way you should be treated. If you give me the prophecy, I can speak with the Dark Lord, have him show mercy...I can show you." He took a finger and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. "I can show you what a good girl you can be..." Harry's legs trembled and her knees weakened, but the thought of falling to her knees before Malfoy startled her into action, pulling away to cast her spell.

Her mind returned to Grimmauld Place. Her fingers were busy beneath the covers but her mind wandered to a dream, a fantasy, about detention...with a dark and mysterious potions professor. Harry's mind instinctively tried to pull away, but Snape forced the memory to play. She was on her knees in the dungeons, but beneath her knees were a pile of peppercorns, digging into the skin. Her eyes watered.

"Please, Professor," she whispered.

"Please, what?" he lulled in response. He didn't glance up from the parchment strewn about his desk.

"Please, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"I'm sorry for not paying attention in class, for disregarding standard potions safety, and I'm sorry for talking back. Please, Sir, it hurts."

"It hurts... As it should, Miss Potter. No, you may not get up."

"Please, isn't there something I can do?"

He paused, thinking. "Yes, Miss Potter, I believe there is."

"I'll do it. I'll do anything."

"Anything. Miss Potter, you would do well to truly think before you speak." He moved to stand, rounding his desk to stand before her. "You'd do anything?"

"Yes, Sir." He unbuttoned his frock coat and tossed it onto his desk. Harry stared in disbelief. _What was he doing? Surely he wasn't..._ his hands moved to his belt. _Oh, gods..._ "Professor?" she asked nervously as he unbuttoned his pants and reached inside, pulling his half hardened cock from its restraints. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Prove it, Miss Potter. Show me how sorry you are. If I am assured of your sincerity, you may go."

Snape pulled away from the fantasy and pushed her mind towards the evening's events. Selwyn had her in the alleyway, just talking, teasingly. "Come on, love. I know you'd enjoy it."

"It's a bad idea, Marcus; you know that. If someone sees, they'll get the wrong idea and that won't look good for you."

"You know I don't beg, sweetheart, but I'll make it worth your wile if you're a good girl..." The comment made her groan in reply and she couldn't say no. Biting her lip, she nodded her consent.

Grabbing her arm, she gasped as he pushed her against the brick wall of the alley, twisting her arm behind her back. She softened her call out at the pain, trying not to be loud and attract any unwanted attention.

"Shhh, there's a good girl...you know you want this," he said as he pressed himself against her backside. She whimpered. "Yes, you know you do," he pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it in her line of view.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll walk inside this nice establishment and get us a room." She could feel herself becoming wet at the thought as he released her and she began walking towards the back entrance. Once they were inside the room, he locked the door and silently called forth invisible ties that pulled her down onto the bed before vanishing the majority of her clothes.

Snape exited her mind before it went further. He could feel her acquiescence of the situation. "Is Selwyn the only one?" he asked, voice low. Harry was quiet for a moment, attempting to gauge his reaction.

"No." She wouldn't look at him anymore, the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Names, Miss Potter," he said in a commanding tone.

"All of them or just the ones you know?" she asked delicately. She saw his eyes slide shut and he took a calm breath.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that she had approximately forty minutes. He stood, pointing his wand at the chair, unbinding her so she could stand. She pulled the robe close around her. "You will go straight back to Grimmauld. I will take care of the Aurors before I meet you there." He took off his outer robe and handed it to her, leaving himself in just his usual frock coat. As she slid the robes onto her form, he gave her a reprimanding look. "Straight. Home."

"Yes, sir." She pulled herself upright as he moved to open the door, making sure to fix her stature and expression. Walking out, she stood right in front of the Auror and gave him a sly smile and a wink. "By the way, you might want to release Selwyn before I make my lawyer his lawyer." Glancing over her shoulder, she said one last farewell, "Goodbye, Severus. Let me know if you ever need anything." Harry walked down the hall and down the steps with a bit of a skip.

Once outside, she disapparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry figured that she had time to let the potion wear off and get a shower. She laid Snape's robes across the back of the sofa in the newly renovated sitting room. Taking the stairs two at a time, she rushed to her bedroom and into the shower where the hot water might calm her mind. She hated Legilimency and, oh, Gods, he'd seen that fantasy...what would he say? What did he think of her? He wanted names. Surely he wouldn't tell them.

She'd always been under Polyjuice potion. She knew it was dangerous, using it so often and for long periods of time, but she couldn't stop. It was like an addiction. She felt her hair returning to normal as the wards shifted. Snape had arrived.


	2. Convincing Truths

Harry shut off the water and dried off before pulling on some jogging pants and a t-shirt. She towel-dried her hair before putting on her glasses. Her reflection stared back at her in the mirror. She'd grown into herself a bit more after school, certainly more with Auror training, having gained some muscle and curve. While she'd become more feminine in her form, she still felt a bit gangly and her hair was still unruly, but manageable at least.

She started down the stairs and immediately looked towards the sitting room, thinking Snape would likely be there. He was nowhere to be seen. "Professor?"

"Miss Potter," he said through clenched teeth. She turned to see he'd found her potions room. Instinctively, she took a step back. "Do you have any idea..."

"Yes, I know, please...just don't scold me, Professor...please? I already know..."

"If you know, then, pray, why are you doing this?"

"I..." a sudden crack startled her. Looking to the wall next to her, she saw the mirror had cracked along the corner, "can't help it. I don't want them to know it's me." She glared at the mirror, seeing his reflection move to press against his temples. "Professor..."

"Follow me," he said, turning swiftly into the potions room. "Please tell me that this is all there is."

"Yes, sir." He vanished the potions in the bottles. Harry could feel the tears stinking her eyes, threatening to fall, but she didn't let them. "Names, Miss Potter. All."

She could feel his eyes boring into her, but she didn't look up. She couldn't. She gave him three names, Death Eaters he likely knew, "Marcus Selwyn, Nott Jr.,...Draco, and um, Mr. Malfoy. There are a couple muggles I met in a pub, too."

"There are ten separate sets of hair here. Is that all?"

"I...keep an extra..."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since a year into Auror training."

"Four years?" he asked, his hand gripping the edge of the potions table, his knuckles white.

"It wasn't very often at first."

"Before...how much of a dose did you take and how long did the effects last?" She knew he was gauging just how far the habit had effected her. She couldn't lie to a potions master.

"A double dose and it lasted a total of..." she checked the clock on the table, "seven hours and forty something minutes."

"This stops. Now." He opened each bottle containing the hair and set them all ablaze. The pungent scent of burnt hair stung her sinuses. "You are lucky that your body hasn't gotten stuck between any of these others."

"I know," she whispered, quickly wiping the fallen tear before he could see, but she knew that he did.

"Why?"

Harry swallowed and took a breath. "It's a long story."

"Then I'll make tea," he said with some finality.

She nodded and followed him into the narrow kitchen and dining area. He put the kettle on and sat down at the end, across from her, waiting for her to talk. "I suppose it started after the battle. After he wasn't in my head anymore, I started having dreams...like you saw. And my magic started going all...wonky. I told Hermione about the magic part and she made me go ask Ollivander if it might have something to do with the elder wand since I...snapped it in two. He said that it was possible since I inherited the elder wand, no matter what wand I yield, that wand was meant for me and, under stress, any other wand might not be able to handle the level at which my magic is at now. I got another wand, one that seems to be less temper-mental, but, if I get stressed or anxious..."

"The mirror."

Harry nodded. "Also why the sitting room is remodeled. I didn't connect the two things until I went to a muggle pub and met this guy. We went back to his place and things sort of got...rough. For two whole weeks I didn't have a single bit of accidental magic. It started happening again and I went back, found another bloke. No accidents for about a month. I felt...better...more relaxed than I have been since...well ever, honestly. I could sleep...a whole night. Then I thought about that incident with Draco and that time in the Ministry with Mr. Malfoy...I thought...if they didn't know it was me...they might..." The kettle began to whistle.

Snape got up and went to the stove. "How often?"

"Once a week...sometimes twice if I'm stressed about something."

"How often do you see Lucius and Draco?"

"They're really the only ones I see on the regular...I see Draco on the second and last Saturday of every month and Mr. Malfoy on the second Tuesday of every month and usually a weekend."

He came back with two cups of tea. Harry summoned the milk and added a bit to her cup. "Potter.....Harry...what I'm about to say, I don't want it to make you panic. Do you trust me?" She looked up and nodded, looking back down at her tea. "I need to tell Lucius and Draco. Lucius is the only friend I have and Draco is my godson. I can't keep this from them." She opened her mouth to argue after a silent moment, but he interrupted, "Do you trust me?" Harry looked down at her cup and chewed on her lip.

"I, um...think I should go lie down," she said barely above a whisper.

He nodded, "You aren't taking anything to sleep, are you?" Harry stopped short of rising from her seat.

"Um, no, Sir...they sort of...stopped giving me Dreamless Sleep. This was...all I had left that lets me sleep." He seemed to think for a moment before pulling a small blue dropper vial from his inside coat pocket. Summoning a small glass, he filled it with water and added three drops.

"Drink. It's only muggle melatonin in a concentrated form." Harry gave him a curious look. "You aren't the only one who's had trouble with Dreamless Sleep, Harry." She drank it back and turned to leave the room, stopping just at the door.

“Sir...I should probably tell you...I think Mr. Malfoy already knows. Things are a bit...different, with him that is. There's no way he doesn't know. Maybe not the full extent, but he knows it's me; he doesn't say anything and neither do I.” Harry ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Severus sighed once he heard the door shut. He grabbed Harry's still full teacup, feeling the frost coating the outside of the cup. Looking inside, he saw that the tea was frozen solid. He had a rather worded letter to write.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said as she stared at the familiar manor facade.

"You'll be fine. I thought you were in Gryffindor."

"Well...it wasn't the Hat's first choice, you know, so there's that."

"What was it then? Hufflepuff?"

"Slytherin." Snape's silence didn't go unnoticed.

"Dumbledore said it was the Hat's test of whether I'd choose power or not. Then he said it was because I had part of Voldemort inside my head. Since fifth year, I haven't believed him...not completely. I never really fit in Gryffindor...not that I'd fit in with Slytherin either, but...yeah." Snape moved to open the gate. "They're gonna hate me even more."

"I think you might be surprised," he muttered as he began the long strides to the front door.

"Severus...good to see you," Lucius began, then acknowledging her, "Miss Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy." She kept her eyes on anything but him.

Lucius stood aside and allowed them entrance. "Would Draco happen to be home?" Severus asked.

"Actually, yes. He stayed out rather late, though. Tippy?" A dainty elf appeared, eager to have a task. "Can you see if Draco is awake? If so, tell him we have company."

"Of course, Master Malfoy," she said happily.

"Is this a conversation we can have over tea or is it for the study?"

"I think Miss Potter would like to get this out of the way as soon as possible" Lucius lifted a curious brow before turning towards the hall and through a set of double doors.

"Young Master Draco is getting ready. He shall be down momentarily," the elf said as she popped into the room.

Harry thought the elf was oddly well spoken, but thought nothing of it. Her throat felt tight and she tried to take a breath, but ended up wringing her hands together while pacing along the bookshelves, pretending to be looking about.

There was a painful silence until the door opened. Draco entered, well put together as always, not showing at all that he'd hardly slept but a few hours. "Sev- Potter? What are you doing here? Father, what's going on?"

"I am just as out of the loop as you are..." Lucius said, prompting Severus to turn to Harry, giving her a stare.

"Uh...um... Well," she took a couple steps forward, "the thing is...I-I've been lying to you...both of you..." her voice quivered as she tried to get the words out. Draco looked at her confused, then to his father. Lucius continued to look at her, his eyes now alight with something she couldn't place. "I...I've been seeing you...both...under Polyjuice." She looked down, waiting for the angry bellows and insults. When they didn't come, she looked up. Lucius still stood, a knowing bit of a smirk on his face, but Draco still seemed confused and focused as if his mind were whirling trying to figure out when and where and what. "As Sophie and...Jessica," she muttered, watching the realization dawn on Draco's face before the twisting fury.

"You what?" he spat. She stepped back a bit. "You..." Draco couldn't seem to form the words he needed in such a rage. Instead, he spun, walking out and slamming the door behind him. The bang caused her to jump. The gasp that came from her turned into a choke and tears began to well up. She covered her mouth, forcing herself to remain calm.

Lucius could feel the magical tension as if it could snap at any moment. He quickly rounded his desk and went towards Harry. She backed up, but Severus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Lucius sighed. "Harry...come here," he tried, gently, but it had no effect. "Sweetheart, look at me..." Harry looked up hesitantly, expecting a cold stare if not anger in his eyes, but found only a gentle understanding. He held out his hand. "Come here."

The tears began to roll as she took the few steps towards him and he pulled her to him, allowing her to wrap her arms around his middle and sob into his chest. "I already knew, Darling. Shhhh. When I first realized, I was a little astonished, but not angry. I hoped over time you would trust me with the truth, but I didn't want to push you. Don't worry about Draco...he'll come around...he usually just needs time. I am more concerned about you, however."

“When did you know?” she asked, her voice muffled by his clothing.

“The first time you called me 'daddy'. Don't think I've forgotten about what I offered. I knew long before...well, before any of the rest.”

Severus's voice came low and softly from behind, not daring to startle her. “I need a word, Lucius...”

He pulled back, holding her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him eye-to-eye. “I'm not angry with you...remember what we talked about.” After she nodded her understanding, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Draco may need some convincing, however...up the stairs, take a left, first door on the right.”

Harry left the room cautiously, afraid of what awaited her upstairs. Each relationship was different...a different part of her, but she supposed it was their shared experiences of the war that made things different with these two. With Lucius...well, there were a lot of things there that would take some unpacking, but, it was the most intimate she'd felt with anyone. Things with Draco had started out rather aggressively. Harry let him take things out on her without repercussion...all the hate and anger and hurt he'd been through. Through all that, she'd seen some of the most vulnerable parts of him. Harry could only imagine some of the things going through his mind right now.


	3. Pleasurable Consequences

The door seemed like a sleeping dragon that would wake if she knocked. Truth be told, it was truly a dragon behind that door she was afraid of. Still, she brought herself to knock. No answer, but she heard something thrown within.

“Draco, please...” she pleaded softly before opening the door a little. “Draco?” There was a mass of things broken and torn apart. She hadn't expected this. The doors that led to a balcony were open, curtains barely hanging on the rods.

“You lied to me...” he sneered, hands grasping at the stone ledge. “What, were you planning to blackmail me? Use it all to smear across the bloody prophet? Maybe you just took it back to your little friends for something to gossip about.” It was as if venom dripped from his mouth. When he turned to finally look at her, his eyes were blazing with fury.

“No! I never intended... I'm so sorry, Draco-”

“Don't call me that! You have no right.”

“You're right. I don't.” her voice cracked a little.

“Did you ever plan on telling me the truth?” She didn't answer. “Not only did you deceive me from the very beginning, I find out you've also been fucking my _father_ for Merlin's sake...” Harry could only let tears fall again. She hadn't realized just how selfish she had been. “Was any of it fucking real?” he asked with finality, his voice suddenly sounding more hurt than anything. “No, of course not...”

“Miss Potter,” came low voice from behind her, “perhaps I should escort you home.”

“Are you fucking my godfather, too, Potter?” Draco turned his back to her, shaking his head at her silence. “Leave. Now. I have nothing else to say.”

Severus put a guiding hand on her back as she trembled with the guilt and shame. “I kept my identity from you. I lied to you about that...I stretched some truths of my past to keep that from you, but...everything else was real. I used you for my own selfish gain and I am sorry...truly.”

“Severus get her out of here.”

He guided her from the room and shut the door behind them. Lucius waited just down the hall. He turned to face her, finding her in his arms for comfort again. “I'm so sorry,” she sobbed into the lapel of his jacket. “I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt.”

“I know you didn't. You needn't worry about me. I'll talk to Draco, but it'll take some time. I trust in the meantime you will reflect on your actions and how this has affected those you've involved?” She nodded. “Use your words,” he said in a more commanding tone.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, girl. Now, go home. Severus will take things from here.” She knitted her brows, slightly confused at the latter, but just turned and let her old professor guide her from the manor and back down the path.

He sighed, watching the girl leave from his home. This was a right mess and not how he'd expected this to go down. He certainly hadn't expected his own son being involved, though, he'd had his assumptions of some female since Draco had seemed less tense the past couple of years. He just hadn't thought it was the same female he'd become taken with.

Severus, of course, explained the circumstances, but he didn't know everything. He knew there would be more to explain later on, but he wasn't one to let go so easily. He just had to convince Draco to do the same. Lucius had a plan, a rather complicated one, but it was one. He hoped Severus would be part of it, too, but if not, he needed his son's help. Seeing his son's reaction, by the looks of it, he needed to be part of it. He needed Harry. The elder Malfoy chuckled at the thought... _who ever would've thought_.

“I don't want to talk, Father.” Draco said roughly as Lucius walked on to the balcony.

“You don't have to, but you will listen.” he said. “I understand your anger. You have every right to be angry, hurt, or anything else. She lied and betrayed your trust.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” he scoffed.

“However, she didn't think she was hurting anyone except herself in this. I will relay what Severus told me. You won't like it, but maybe after thinking on it you will understand her side, too.”

* * *

“Go upstairs. Take a hot bath. I'll be up in a minute.” Severus's tone changed as they crossed the threshold of Grimmauld Place. It struck Harry off guard, but something in Severus's demeanor told her not to question him. She was too tired to argue, anyways.

Once she was out of sight, he let out a breath, cursing his friend. It was a horrible idea, he first thought. It had merit, but as soon as Lucius wanted him involved he second-guessed it. He was involved enough as it was, but on the other hand, he couldn't just let Harry fall into potion abuse again or let her magic overpower her. He'd never live it down. Severus would also be lying to himself if he said he wasn't tempted in the slightest.

He unbuttoned his overcoat, hanging it at the entryway. Adjusting his cravat, he began ascending the stairs. When he came to the bathroom door inside Harry's room, he paused, waiting for the water to stop running and giving Harry just enough time to calm down.

He entered the bathroom, causing Harry to jump, pulling her knees to her chest. The steam filled the room and made everything seem hazy. Severus eyed her in the tub, cheeks reddened from the water, but also at his sudden intrusion.

“Relax, we're just talking for now.” Severus sat on the edge of the tub.

“For now?”

“It came to my attention today, truly, just how extreme this is, Harry. I think you're starting to realize that, too.” She lowered her eyes to the bubbly water. “This was a selfish endeavor that has inevitably caused emotional harm to people, people that are the closest that I have to family. Not only that, but you have resorted to potion abuse and deceit to further your own gain. You've put yourself and others in physical danger, had a reformed Death Eater arrested, possibly tarnishing what little positive reputation he had before then, and did you at all realize what would happen to Lucius and Draco's relationship after they found out that you had relations with them both?

“You should be extremely grateful that it was I who found out. You would surely be in Azkaban had the Ministry caught wind of this.” He watched her eyes well with tears again. “Harry this is by far the dumbest and most selfish thing you have ever done. However, the dumbest part of this whole thing is that, of all the people you know and who care for you, you trusted no one with the truth.

“Now that both Lucius and I know, we cannot allow this to go further. We also cannot allow you to find other harmful ways to find relief. If this is what works, we will help you with that for now while we find a way for you to harness your magic back in control.”

“You will?” she asked quietly. He nodded. “What about Draco?”

“Let Lucius handle that. Right now, I need your consent.”

“M-my consent? For...”

“For your punishment. You've seen your wrongdoing, but you must meet the consequences. It won't cover them all; you will still have to face Draco and Lucius later, also, but it's what needs to be done.”

She stared at him for a moment, wondering what all he intended. She finally nodded. “Words, Harry.”

“Y-yes, I give my consent.”

“I will do my best to only take it as far as I believe you can handle, but should things become too difficult for you and you need me to stop or you feel your magic going out of control, say 'gillyweed.' Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Up.” He stood and held a hand out to her.

She reached up, laying her hand into his. He grasped it and pulled her to stand from the water. She blushed, instinctively reaching to cover her breasts. Severus wandlessly dried the water from her before leading her into the bedroom. He'd transfigured a chair into a leather bondage horse. Harry froze at the sight of it.

“Harry...” he said slowly, drawing her attention back.

She let out a breath she'd been holding before grasping the edge with a quivering hand. Harry could already feel the stinging of tears about to fill her eyes at the thought of her punishment. _You deserve this. You deserve to be punished._

She shook the thought from her head and settled her knee onto the outer ledge. Maneuvering herself into position, straddling the horse with her elbows and knees resting on either side, she allowed herself to settle against the leather, feeling its cool smooth surface against the side of her face as well as her breasts and stomach.

“Further up, Harry.”

Harry bit her lip, knowing what he wanted. She adjusted her body a bit more onto the horse, allowing her naked pussy to settle onto the leather, her clit pressing against the firm edge. She whimpered at the feeling, knowing she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

Severus ignored the sound and shifting of her form. He steeled himself. The look of her body braced on the horse ready to receive whatever punishment he had in store for her...it was enough to distract him for a moment. Clenching his jaw tight, he tried to calm himself.

“This is a punishment, Harry; you do understand that?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“You will not cum.” He decided to start with a standard paddle, transfiguring his belt.

“Yes, sir. I-I understand.”

It wasn't a foreign concept to him. It had been many years since he'd held the leather wrapped tool in his hand and he gripped it hard, hearing the leather under the pressure of his hand. He swallowed as the familiar shiver of power ran up his spine. Forcing back the groan of pleasure at the feeling, he separated his mind from it, calming his inner voice telling him to dominate the lithe feminine submissive before him.

_She isn't a submissive. She's a girl. Harry Potter. The daughter of your best friend. The girl who lived._

But she wasn't a girl anymore...she was a woman. _'Crack!'_ The first swing met flesh, the sound reverberating in his ears along with her choked down whimper. _'Crack!'_ Another after another met her supple flesh. He'd begun to see it begin to turn red, but he could tell she wasn't suffering much under the paddle.

Transfiguring it back into a belt, he asked her, “What have you learned from this, Harry?”

She gasped and breathed to steady herself. “W-what I did was wrong.” _'Pop!'_ “Mm! It was dangerous.” _'Pop!'_ “I could've hurt myself permanently.” _'Pop!'_ “Ah!...I was selfish,” she cried out. _'Pop!'_ “I hurt them, too,” a tear fell and her voice began to shake. _'Pop!'_ She gasped as she let the tears begin to fall.

Pleased with the streaks of red across her skin, he transfigured the belt into a flogger, letting the strips of leather run across his hand. “Why did you do it, Harry?”

“I...I don't know.” _'Slap!'_ She hissed through the sting. “M-my magic...I had to do something.” _'Slap!'_ “I needed it.” _'Slap!'_ Harry cried out, gripping the ledge as tight as she could. Another tear fell.

“There's more, Harry.”

“I...” she breathed and held back the urge to cry. “I wanted it.” _'Slap!'_ “Ah!” Harry held her breath until the sting subsided. Taking a breath, she continued, “I wanted to feel...” _'Slap!'_ “Mmmm...!” She hummed through the pain.

“What did you need to feel, Harry?”

“Something...” _'Slap!'_ “Anything...” she cried. _'Slap!'_ She finally let the tears flow freely. Harry could tell he was waiting for her to explain what she meant. “All I've ever felt is pain...whether it was loneliness, sadness, or physical pain from the Dursleys...or feeling like I have no one...even my friends treated me differently. I'm not like them. I'm different. I'm the third wheel. I'm a freak. I was a fucking horcrux! I don't think I realized just how much it hurt until I wasn't so focused on just surviving. I've had to fight my whole life. I don't want to fight anymore...I want to feel accepted for me...I want to feel loved...I want to let go of it all and start over...as someone else!”

Severus paused, clenching his fists tight. He understood. “Harry...” He could sympathize. He gave her a moment to collect herself. “Breathe...” He thought for a moment before deciding to continue. He needed to give her this...what no one could give him. “I want you to listen carefully, Harry. After this...we will help you get what you need. I can promise you that. However, it'll be hard...to let go. I'll need you to try, Harry. Can you trust me in this?” She turned her head, enough to catch his eye. She nodded slightly. “Use your words, Harry.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He transfigured the flogger into a cane. “This is the last of your punishment. One for each man you've been lying to in this ordeal. Nine. I want you to say each name.”

“Marcus Selwyn.” _'Whhhip!'_ “Ahh!” Harry tensed her legs. “Nicolas Quipp.” _'Whhhip!'_ She squealed and curled her toes as the burn seared into her. “Theodore Nott, Jr.” _'Whhhip!'_ “Uhhhng!...hmmm...” Harry continued to push through. “Rufus Ivan.” _'Whhhip!'_ She cried out, nearing a sob, but the burn traveled through her and she rocked a little, trying to push it away. “Tom Davis.” _'Whhhip!'_ Harry had braced herself, holding her breath, growling through the pain that threatened to turn into pleasure. She took a couple breaths. “Will Wright.” _'Whhhip!'_ She cried out again...feeling it more deeply. A sweat had broken out over her body and her breathing picked up pace. “Carter VonDuran.” _'Whhhip!'_ “Uhh!” Harry squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the burn quickly turn to burning pleasure within her. She felt her legs shaking. “Draco Malfoy,” she whispered. _'Whhhip!'_ Her cry turned into a moan as she tried to focus on getting through the last one. “Lucius Malfoy,” she breathed. _'Whhhip!'_ She gasped, her breath shaking and catching, and she let out a delayed groan.

“Good girl.” He transfigured the cane back into his belt and dropped it to the floor. She whimpered at the acknowledgment. Severus could tell her body was wound as tight as his resolve...and it was about to break if he didn't get it under control. She quivered and he reached out, feeling the fiery red of her skin burn his fingertips. Harry moaned at the gentle touch.

“Gillyweed,” she gasped and he pulled away. “My magic...”

Severus felt the crackle in the air, like static before a lightning strike. Reaching out again, he palmed her reddened cheeks, groaning deep. “Let go, Harry.” His hand moved down, knowing it wouldn't take much. He braced her down with one arm, pressing her against the leather edge. “Come.”

Inserting two fingers into her quim, he quickly pressed against the plump fleshy spot inside and helped her rock her clit against the bench. Harry screamed through the orgasm like she'd been hit by a tsunami. Severus felt hot liquid gush through his fingers, running down his arm and puddling the floor as her pulsing walls gripped his fingers. He moaned at the feeling, imagining his cock instead.

As she started coming down from her high, she whimpered as he removed his fingers. Harry tried to catch her breath, but a wave of emotion came crashing over her. The tears flowed and she choked through the sobs.

Severus wandlessly dried the wetness from her legs and the floor along with his arm as he rounded the bench to grasp her shoulders. Pulling herself up, she immediately wrapped herself around him. Ignoring his own discomfort, he held her and walked over to her bed. Sitting against the headboard, he held her straddled in his lap as she let go of it all, the physical and emotional trauma she'd held inside for so long.

When her cries had reduced to sniffles, she whispered, “I'm sorry.”

“What for?” he asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

“For all of this...and...for...well, you didn't-”

“This isn't about me, Harry. This is about you. Don't worry about that.”

“Thank you...”

“You're welcome. Quiet now...sleep.”


	4. Painful Consequences

“Lucius, I think I underestimated her motivations,” he said, nursing a headache and two fingers of whiskey. He'd left her in a steaming herbal bath, a healing salve, and the promise that she'd floo to the manor after she got ready.

“What do you mean?”

“She's suffered trauma after trauma and it's inhibited her ability to feel connections in her relationships properly.”

Lucius eyed his friend carefully. “Hitting a little too close to home, Severus?” he asked, knowingly.

“Of course you knew...”

“She'll be alright, Severus. We can make sure of that,” he said, taking a drink. “I already deal with a side of it I doubt you've seen yet.”

“What about Draco?”

Lucius sighed. “I think he'll take a while to adjust, but he'll come around.”

“Is this really turning into what it feels like it is?” he asked, glaring into his glass.

“And what does it feel like?” Lucius smirked, earning a glare from ink black eyes. “We shall see, I suppose. Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Feels more likely than not.”

The fireplace blazed green and Harry walked out, spelling the ash away. She blushed as she noticed both men eying her.

“Feeling better today, Sweetheart?” Lucius asked, pleased as he saw her look down shyly as he spoke to her. He stood and closed the distance between them. Reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, he caught her eye.

“Um...yes, I think so.”

“Good,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Is Draco...”

Lucius grimaced slightly. “Still sulking angrily in his room? Yes. Such dramatics... He must inherit it from the Black side of the family.”

Harry looked to them both as if asking permission. Though she received no reply, she started towards the double doors leading out of the study, but stopped and turned. She pulled her wand from her pocket and placed it on a side table before heading out of the room. Steeling herself, she changed mindsets, like a light switching in her mind.

Severus and Lucius looked to each other, wondering whether to follow or not. Deciding to be on the safe side, they started towards the stairs, already hearing the yelling.

“Malfoy? Malfoy! I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?!” Harry yelled as she burst into his room.

“I don't need your fucking apologies, Potter! Now, get out!”

“No! I'm not leaving...not until you get out whatever it is that's keeping you locked in here alone,” Harry sounded slightly concerned. Severus and Lucius stood at a distance, watching through the open door.

“Oh, don't even act like you know a damn thing. You're nothing but a filthy whore! You disguise yourself in order to bed not just me but eight other guys including my FATHER! Who do you think you are?! You know nothing about me, Potter.”

“I know your favorite color is emerald.”

“Oh, please,” he laughed mockingly.

“I know you love black licorice and green apples...and you're afraid of losing the people you love.”

“Stop, Potter,” he warned, clenching his fists.

“I know that you smoke muggle cigarettes. I know the war traumatized you just as much as it did me... I know you have nightmares about _him_ just as much as I still do. I know you wish you hadn't taken the mark...that sometimes you wake up clawing at it until you bleed.”

_'Slap!'_ Harry cupped her cheek, the blood dripping down her cheek from his ring.

“Draco!” Lucius yelled, horrified that he'd just backhanded her.

“No! It's ok. He needs to...” she held out a hand to both men to keep them from interfering. “I know that you want more than anything to live up to your name, but constantly feel like you never will. You can't stand losing control, but you love it when you do. It's what scares you about yourself...that you'll let go and ruin what you touch.”

Draco slammed her against the wall, hand clenching her throat. “You think you know everything...” he sneered. “You're right. Is that what you want to hear? Well, guess what? I. Will. Ruin. You.” He held out a hand in the direction of the door, wandlessly slamming the door and locking it. Severus tried the handle before reaching for his wand.

“I'm fine! Go!” Harry yelled so they'd be left alone. “Go ahead, Draco...whatever you need...”

“Don't. Say. My. Name!” he spat, pulling her from the wall before pushing her towards the bed.

Roughly shoving her onto her stomach, he tore her clothes in the process of getting them off before removing his belt. He wrapped it around her neck, looping it through the buckle to pull it tight. She gasped at the pinch of the leather and metal.

Draco pulled his hard cock free and slammed into her. Harry's scream died with a pull of the belt and she choked. He grasped a handful of her hair in one and the belt in the other, using them as leverage to pound into her harder than he ever had, hitting her cervix with every stroke.

As she started to get used to the pace, he pulled out, yanking the belt to bring her to the floor beside him. Pulling her up to her knees, he shoved his cock between her lips and across her tongue to gag her. Harry relaxed her throat as much as she could as he roughly started fucking her mouth. Her eyes watered as she gagged and gasped for air. He'd shove himself down her throat and tighten the belt, holding her there, nose buried into the fine blond hair above the base of his cock.

Just when she thought she'd pass out, he shoved her off. Harry hit her head on the floor as she fell back. Draco grabbed her ankles and pulled her back towards him before flipping her over on her stomach. Pressing her face into the floor, he pierced her again with a bruising force.

“Filthy whore... This is what you wanted, isn't it? Huh? This is all you're good for.” Harry groaned at his words. “That's what I thought. I'm going to ruin every hole you have. Then, when you go try to fuck someone else, you just won't be the same...won't even be worth fucking anymore.”

He got up to push her over with his foot. “Get up and crawl, whore. Crawl!” Harry slowly started towards him on all fours. Grabbing the belt again, using it as a lead, he pulled her to stand before positioning her onto the bed, on her back, head hanging off the edge in front of him.

Slipping his cock into her mouth again, he groaned as he watched her throat move as he slid down her throat as she gagged around him. He slapped her and choked her as he fucked her throat, loving the sounds of her gagging and choking and gasping for air.

Harry tried to push him back once to wipe the spit from her eyes, but he slapped her hands away. “Don't even think of touching me, whore!” Draco continued his onslaught until he felt close.

He spun her around and shoved three fingers inside her, not for the purpose of pleasuring her, but for the purpose of stretching her wide. Another finger followed as she groaned with the feeling. He curled his thumb in and began pushing and twisting his fist as much as he could.

Harry moaned when she felt the stretch from his fist, even with the discomfort of it. They'd done this before, but never got this close. She nearly came as his knuckles finally breached her and her body began to pull him deeper, clenching around his wrist. Draco pinched her clit and twisted. She screamed. “Don't even think about it. You don't get to cum.”

He began thrusting his fist inside her as she writhed with a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. His knuckles pushed and pulled against her before she felt suddenly empty. Climbing on top of the bed, he picked her up, shoving her upwards onto the bed. He took his still wet hand and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

“Did you really fuck my father?” he sneered at her. Harry hesitated answering because she didn't know what point the answer would really serve. “Answer me!”

“Yes.”

“And Severus, too?”

“No.”

“Bet you want to, though. Huh, whore?!” The look in his eyes startled her.

“Y-yes...”

“Disgusting...” he muttered, pulling one of her ankles up onto his shoulder and slamming into her again. The angle caused her to scream. As he pounded into her, she grimaced at the pain, tears stinging her eyes.

Pulling out, he maneuvered over her chest, fisting his cock, aiming it at her face. He grasped her hair and held her in place. “Open,” he hissed and she complied. He growled as he shot into her mouth, the saltiness hitting the back of her throat. Some shot across her face, into her eyes and hair, but he wiped it up and pushed his fingers into her mouth. “Swallow it all.”

When he was sure she'd done as he said, he pushed off her and walked around to the other side of the bed. He grabbed a cigarette of the table and lit it with a snap, sucking deep on it, savoring the nicotine high.

Neither said anything to the other. Harry would cough at the soreness of her throat, but each cough caused pain to radiate through her core. Draco would just take a drag from his cigarette and exhale before flicking ash into the air. Even after he finished, he just sat there on the edge of the bed.

Harry hadn't moved; she really didn't think she could so soon. Draco eventually stood and went to the hutch on the other side of the room, sifting through a drawer and a shelf, glass bottles clanging together. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

She shut her eyes, fearing he was totally shutting her out. A tear slowly fell from the corner of her eye. She struggled to lean up, pushing herself up onto her elbows first. Gasping at the movement in her muscles, she sat up on her hands, but couldn't put pressure on her pelvis.

The bathroom door opened, Draco silently walking to her. He grasped one wrist, lifting her arm over his shoulder. Not caring much for her pain as he did so, he hooked an arm under her legs and another around her back to carry her toward the bathroom where she heard water running.

He pushed the door shut with his foot, keeping the steam and heat inside. He stepped up and into an inset tub big enough for the both of them. Keeping her in his arms, he lowered them both into the hot water, ignoring her gasps at the sting of it against her raw skin.

Draco made himself comfortable in one corner of the tub, moving her to lay her back against his chest. There were herbs and dried petals floating in the tinted water and she felt the gradual easing of her pain being washed away.

Harry began to relax against him, sighing at the relief she felt. He remained silent as he grabbed a rag, wetting a portion of it before twisting to see her face. He wiped at her face, not looking into her eyes or showing much of any emotion. He washed away the blood, sweat, tears, spit, and cum from her skin.

Draco's eyes fell to her throat, the stripe of red and purple causing him to clench his jaw before wetting the rag again. Wringing it out over her hair, he gently wiped at the cum that had dried in her hair. When he finished, he grabbed the three small potion vials that were on the edge of the tub, uncorking them and holding them to her mouth one at a time before tipping them in, careful to not choke her.

She felt the additional pain reliefinstantly. Lying against him, she just let him do whatever he needed. He needed an outlet. He needed to punish her for what she did and she knew she could take it. So did he. She felt her eyes prick at the thought...the last time it'd been this bad was when Mrs. Malfoy has passed away.

“You didn't say your safe word,” he finally said, voice low and slightly hoarse from screaming.

“No, I didn't,” she whispered, her voice sounding worse, utterly wrecked from the abuse on her throat.

“Why?” He knew he'd pushed far beyond her limits.

“You needed it...”

Once the water had begun to cool, he moved, picking her up with him as he stood. Draco stepped from the tub, settling her on the edge. She stifled the groan from the pressure of sitting. He grabbed his wand to dry them both before pulling on a pair of black boxer briefs.

Picking up the small jar on the counter, he walked back to her as he dipped his fingers into the salve. He started with her neck, rubbing in gentle circles all around, moving to the cut on her cheek before looking for the rest of any bruising on her body. He took another dip onto the salve before setting the jar on the floor. She felt his arm wrap around her as he reached between her legs. Harry gasped and held back a whimper as he pushed into her entrance, rubbing the salve gently along the inside before spreading it around outside as well.

Draco picked her up again, carrying her back into the bedroom towards the bed. He was careful as he settled her onto the bed before he pulled back the blankets, tossing some extra pillows into the floor. After maneuvering her under the covers, he walked back to the bathroom, reaching down to grab her glasses from the corner where they'd landed after he'd first slapped her.

Aiming his wand to the curtains, they drew shut as he walked back. Draco set her glasses on the table next to her before rounding the bed and getting under the covers just as the room went dark. After a minute or so, she felt his arm hit the pillow above her head. She smiled and did her best to move across the bed towards him. Harry laid her cheek against his chest and found herself drifting off quickly at the steady rise and fall of his chest.


	5. Assuring Reality

Harry began to stir, feeling fingers threading through her hair. A soft kiss at her temple made her smile. “Good afternoon, darling,” Lucius's voice rumbled next to her ear. “I brought you something.”

She rolled a little to open her eyes, seeing his steely gray ones eying her throat with a frown. Moving his hand from her hair, he grazed his fingers across the still slightly bruised skin. Harry reached up to grasp his hand in hers. “I'm okay,” she whispered.

His eyes shifted to her uncovered breasts before taking the covers up just enough to hide her nakedness from his view. “You're sure?” When she nodded, he changed the subject. “I brought you breakfast...or lunch, technically.”

Harry looked around before spotting the tray on the bed. “Crepes?” she asked, biting her lip as she grinned.

He chuckled. “I have a meeting at the ministry, but I should be back well before dinner.”

“Where's Draco?”

“He left early this morning for work.” Lucius grasped her hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. “I set some clothes out for you whenever you decide to get up. Severus is downstairs if you need him. Tippy can help you if you need to find anything.” He eyed her neck once more. “You need some bruise salve.”

“Draco put some on last night.” Lucius glanced up at her, slightly startled at the thought that it was still showing. “I'll put some more on.” He still didn't look satisfied. “I'm okay. I promise.”

He nodded before leaning in to her. “I'll see you when I get home.” Placing a tender kiss on her lips, he whispered low, “be a good girl for me, okay?”

Harry blushed and giggled. “Yes, daddy...” She giggled again when she heard his deep growl as he stood and started towards the door.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she started to work on sitting herself up. She tested the soreness in her muscles by stretching slowly one part at a time. Her stomach growled at the sight of food. Pulling the tray into her lap, she put on her glasses. She saw the vial of blue liquid. It was either a pain potion or contraceptive; she couldn't be sure. Draco had given her three potions last night, but she couldn't remember at the time what they might've been. She set it aside to ask Severus about later. _Better safe than have to deal with a scolding later..._

Crepes were her favorite. Lucius had one prepared with raspberries and chocolate and another with whipped cream and honey. Harry gladly ate both and drank all of her tea, savoring the sweetness of the crepes with the warmth of fresh tea. It didn't go unnoticed how kind it was...bringing her breakfast in bed, her favorite, waking her up so sweetly without the expectation of sex, and her clothes.

She glanced around the room. The light pink dress hung on the bathroom door. Harry blushed, feeling her body heat up. _Daddy picked this for me..._ Her mind seemed to regress a bit and she shook her head, feeling her emotions stirring to the surface. She closed her eyes, just as he'd told her to before, taking deep breaths, feeling her feet, legs, stomach, hands, arms, breasts, and face. Mentally, she reminded herself of who she was, where she was, and why. _You are Harriet Potter. It is 2003. You are 23 years old. You are in Malfoy Manor._

“ _How do you feel? Better? Good girl. I'm proud of you.”_ She heard his voice echo in her mind and she smiled.

Harry moved to get herself out of bed, ignoring the residual soreness. She grabbed her wand that she assumed Lucius had set next to the bed and walked towards the bathroom. On a chair in the corner lay a pair of white lacy panties, knee high stockings, and white t-strap kitten heels. She also saw a pair of pearl earrings and matching hair clips.

She'd never worn these outfits around anyone else. Harry began to feel nervous. Severus was still in the manor. Draco would be home later, too. Was it okay? Surely he wouldn't do it in order to humiliate her in front of them. No, he wouldn't.

The lace was soft, likely handmade in France, knowing Lucius. Everything he'd ever brought her felt like it was made just for her. He never seemed to spare any expense. It made her feel special. It made her feel wanted...treasured.

Harry went to the tub, remembering the night before...how Draco had held her, washed her, soothing away her pain. There was a basket on the counter, filled with shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste. She turned the water on and stepped in, grabbing the shower head and began scrubbing and washing.

When she finished, she dried herself using her wand and did her best to dry her hair into soft waves instead of frizz. Harry dressed completely before looking at herself in the mirror. The chiffon sleeves draped off her shoulders, ending in a small ruffle at her wrists. The silk bodice was overlaid in lace, showing the skin of her clavicle and what little cleavage she had without a bra.

Harry felt her cheeks heat up, a shiver running up her spine. She gasped, seeing her nipples through the thin silk. Biting her lip, she wondered how he would react at the sight. Feeling a heat form between her legs, she took a breath and tried not to think on it.

Before she lost her nerve, she grabbed the potion vial and left the room in search of a certain potions master. Harry went down the stairs, checking the study first, but found it empty. Crossing the marble floor, she peeked into the sitting room. It startled her just how different it looked than what she remembered.

“Tippy?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, miss?” came an equally quiet voice of the elf who had appeared beside her.

“Can you tell me where Professor Snape is?”

“Master Snape is in the potions lab, miss,” she pointed. “Go all the way to the end of this hall and you'll find a black wooden door leading to a staircase down to the basement. You can follow the smell from there, miss.”

“Thank you, Tippy.” Harry watched the elf bow and vanish before she started down the hall. It was exactly as she was told. When she took the last step, there was a familiar smell of potions brewing that she followed to a cracked door.

As she was about to knock, his voice sounded from within. “Come in, Harry.”

Harry pushed the door open a little, peaking around it to see him stirring a cauldron of something murky and green. “H-hi, Professor,” she said, her nerves stirring up a little.

“I haven't been a teacher in a while now, Harry. 'Severus' is fine...or 'sir,' if you prefer.” He finished his stirring as she stepped in and he looked up, taking her in completely. “Lucius's choice, I assume?” Harry's face reddened and she looked down, shy. “He always had very exceptional tastes, I should say. I'm not judging, Harry,” he assured her. “What can I do for you?”

“Um...he put this on my tray, but didn't say what it was for,” she held out the vial to him. “Draco gave me three last night, but I don't know what they were for either. I thought I best ask first.”

He sighed. “I'll be sure to talk with them both. It wouldn't have hurt you, but it's best you know what you're taking. It's for pain. Are you in any pain?”

“Nothing I can't handle,” she said.

Severus stepped towards her, tilting her chin up to look her in the eye. “I didn't ask if you could handle it.”

Her breath caught and she swallowed. “It's just some mild soreness.”

He dropped her chin and walked to the shelf in the corner, grabbing a different vial. “Take half now and the other half before dinner,” he said, holding it out to her. He watched as she tilted half the contents into her mouth. “Now, sit. Tell me what happened yesterday.” Severus pulled a stool up to the table and went back to his cauldron.

“Um...which part?” she asked, embarrassed. She was afraid he might ask her for specifics.

“You confronted Draco. You knew what he'd do.”

“H-he needed it. He has a tendency to bottle things up until he explodes.” Severus hummed in agreement. “If I push him to explode...control the when, where, and who...he doesn't have to regret what happens. I can take it...”

He looked at her, trying to decipher what she was telling him. “Neither of us has seen him so angry...we were afraid he'd hurt you. Judging from the sounds, he did, didn't he?”

“The last time...” she started, wondering if she should tell him. “The last time he was this bad...was when his mum died.” Harry felt her lip quiver. “I really hurt him, didn't I?” she asked him, looking up as the tears threatened to fall. “What if he can't forgive me?”

Severus thought, remembering what she'd said earlier. “What did he do...after?”

She took a breath, pushing back tears. “H-he carried me to the bath...washed my face.” He waited for her to continue. “He gave me potions and applied bruise salve all over. He carried me to bed.”

“Do you think he'd do all that if he couldn't forgive you, Harry?” Severus checked his hour glass and went back to stirring, leaving her to think on what he'd said. “I am going to ask you something. I want you to be truthful with me.” He gave her a serious look. “Do you enjoy what Draco gives you?”

She knew what he meant. He wanted to know if she fully consented. “I...it's not always like that... There are times when it's quite...normal?” She hoped he understood what she meant. “I...um...enjoy the...well...” Harry sighed, not really knowing how to explain what she felt. “It's like...when we're done...it's like my body is so exhausted. I'm not wound so fucking tight. I can relax and just feel...even if it's soreness, aches, pains, and whatever else. I feel _grounded_...like I'm in control again.” Severus seemed to be taking everything in. “Even when it is...more like last night... I feel...useful? Merlin, it sounds bad when I say it that way.”

“I understand, Harry. As I said, I am not here to judge you. It's important that I grasp what exactly you receive from each situation. It will only help me better evaluate how I can help you.”

“Sir?” she asked meekly. He hummed in response. “I...um...I don't really know...what this is.”

“I think it's safe to say, Harry...this is new to all of us. It'll take some time to sort out a dynamic, but I want you to let us worry about that. You just need to focus on getting what you need. Lucius and I have started researching the situation with your magic.”

“Hermione already researched everything she could think of...”

He huffed in amusement. “Miss Granger doesn't have access to the Malfoy library, firstly. Also, she has the tendency to not think about the mundane explanations before going off into the least likely of causes. Let me guess...her first idea was that it had to do with something left behind from the Dark Lord?” Harry nodded, looking down. “While isn't not completely out of the realm of possibility, it's highly unlikely. He's gone, Harry...I'm sure I'd know if any piece of him remained.”

Harry mulled over what he'd said. It was difficult for her to let go and allow them to control the situation. Severus dumped in a number of ingredients, causing her to look up and watch it turn a bright green. “What are you brewing?”

“If you managed to pay attention in my class, you'd know a Pepper Up potion when you saw it.”

“Well, sorry, I was sort of busy fighting a dark lord and trying to stay alive,” she laughed. “Plus, I was never really good at potions. I don't have the patience.”

“On that point, I will agree.”


	6. Braving Toxicity

Harry sat in Lucius's study, with tea, a book, and a lavender white chocolate scone. Usually she wouldn't be reading, but she had nothing to do to help the time pass. She'd already explored the manor enough to find their rooms, save for those with locked doors. She sat in Lucius's chair behind the desk, her legs crossed in the seat.

The floo roared to life as a familiar blond stepped through. “Well, that's certainly a nice visual to welcome me home,” he said, spelling the ash from his robes. He rounded the desk, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. “How was your day, princess?” he asked as the floo roared behind him.

“What the-” Draco's voice sounded. He startled her to stand. “What are you wearing?” he asked, looking at her as if she'd grown two heads.

Harry looked down at her dress. “You don't like it,” she whispered, knowingly.

“You hate pink. And lace. And ruffles. You look like a child.”

“Draco...” Lucius warned.

“Is that your bit, then?” he asked his father in disgust. “Turned on by her looking like a little girl?”

“That's enough!” Lucius yelled. Harry had felt the tears start to flow. She left the room in such a rush,

she toppled her teacup onto the desk. Taking the stairs as fast as she could, she ripped the clips from her hair.

Harry turned down the hall, passing Draco's room and heading for the double doors at the end. She'd discovered that it was Lucius's room. Slamming the door, she yanked her shoes off, throwing them into opposite corners. She peeled the tights off, feeling her magic starting to slice at the fabric.

_Like a child... Disgusting... He didn't like it...didn't like her. He hated it...hated her._

Ripping a sleeve off, she saw the edges beginning to singe and burn, but she didn't care. She tore the other sleeve...then started with the layers of lace. She clawed at the silk bodice until it fell away in shreds.

The smoke stung her eyes and nose. She saw the half burnt tatters of dress fabric on the floor. _Oh, no..._ she thought, dropping to her knees. _Her dress...Daddy's dress...his gift for her._ A panic began to fill her mind and she ran, finding the closet, crawling into the darkest corner. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. _Daddy will be mad. He'll hate me, too._

“Harry?” Lucius's voice came from the bedroom. She covered her mouth to hide her cries. “Oh, Harry...” She heard another muffled voice from further away. “No, I think I know what happened, Severus. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this. I'll take care of her.”

Harry's mind flashed to a memory. Hiding never helped. They always found her. She'd be locked up. She'd get no food. Her Uncle Vernon's face red with anger came into view, “I've got you now!”

“No! Please! I didn't mean to, I swear!” she screamed.

“Harry!”

“Don't lock me up! I'll be good! I promise!”

“Sweetheart...I would never do that to you,” he said, keeping his voice soft and calm. “I'm not angry with you. I know it was only a reaction. You didn't mean it.”

“I did a bad thing,” she cried. “Dray hates me...now you hate me too.”

“No, princess, not at all. How can I hate you?” Lucius sat in the floor, moving slowly. “Will you let me hold you?” he asked, holding his arms out.

“I don't want to go back to the cupboard,” she cried.

“Never, darling.” Lucius waited patiently as she looked at him. Harry moved slightly, afraid to get too close. She slowly crawled into his lap and his closed his arms around her as she cried. “There's my good girl. It's alright. Daddy's got you.”

“I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for. All is forgiven. You just cry.” Lucius ran fingers through her hair soothingly and ran his nails up and down her back. As her cries began to quiet, he moved a hand to her feet. “Close your eyes? Deep breath? What are these?” he asked, wiggling her toes.

Harry giggled through the tears and sniffled. “Toes.” Lucius squeezed her feet. “Feet.” He massaged her calves, working his way up to her thighs. “Legs.”

“Good girl. What's your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

“What are these?” he asked, holding up her fingers. He could tell from the tone of voice that she was slowly coming back to herself.

“Fingers.” He walked his fingers up her arm. “Arms.” He poked her stomach and she smiled. “Stomach.” He never touched her breasts or genitals when she regressed. Lucius knew she could never actively, fully consent when she wasn't herself...and he wasn't a pedophile. He touched the tip of her nose. “Nose.”

“Where are you?”

Harry looked around. “A closet?” she asked, unsure. “Your closet.” He hummed for her to continue. “Your house. Malfoy Manor.”

“Good job. Do you remember what happened?”

“I...um...” Harry thought hard. “Draco,” she whispered. “He hurt my feelings.” Lucius took in her words, noting that she said 'Draco' and not 'Dray,' but also that she phrased it as 'hurt her feelings.' “I ruined my dress,” she said sadly.

“That's okay. How did he hurt your feelings?”

“He...he didn't like it...didn't like me. He said I looked like a child. He thinks I'm disgusting.”

“Do you know why he said that?” Lucius saw her shake her head. “Because he doesn't understand. Draco only knows one part of you, Harry. I can assure you he doesn't hate you. He's just not trying to understand you. I can promise you, though, that Severus and I will try to help him understand, okay?” Harry nodded. “What are these?” he asked, touching her ears.

“Ears.” He touched her lips. “Mouth.”

“Good. Do you know what today is?”

“September 22nd, 2003.”

“And how old are you, Harry?”

“Twenty-three.”

“That's a good girl,” he said, kissing her temple. “You did so good. I'm proud of you.”

Harry started to cry again, this time in shame. “I'm sorry.”

“Why is that?”

“I never cry this much.”

“Well, you've had a lot happen over the course of a couple of days, haven't you? I think you have every right to break down a few times.”

“What's wrong with me?”

Lucius leaned back, looking into her eyes. “There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Harry.”

“W-why do I want...this...” she asked, motioning between the two of them.

“Because it is something you lacked as a child. You were abused and neglected, Harry. Not to mention, you find out that this entire world exists only for it to be completely up to you to save it. It's trauma. You want to be cared for, spoiled, treated in the way you imagine you would've been had your parents still lived.” Lucius paused, and cleared his throat. “If you're asking about our more...intimate relations,” he laughed, “then I would have to say that reflects more upon me than it does you, sweetheart. I don't think the sexual combines at all; it's separate, am I correct?” Harry nodded. “It's like you acknowledge me as the provider, caretaker, and that can also bleed into a sexual relationship. I think the blending of the two comes into play when there's a certain taboo about what we do. However, we both understand where the lines are drawn. Does that about sum things up?” She nodded again.

“You're wondering about how Draco feels about it...I assume the biggest issue he has is that it's me. The rest is just that he doesn't really grasp what you've been through, Harry. I know that it is difficult to want to let others in...to allow them to see certain parts of you, but I think you may want to consider opening up to him a bit more. I think perhaps he feels the scales unbalanced? You know some dark and personal things about him...he trusted you with that...maybe find it in yourself to trust him the same way?” Harry nodded hesitantly. After a moment's silence, Lucius said, “Would you like to see your surprise?” She pulled back, eyes wide. “Come on. Up you get,” he said, moving to stand. He took off his outer jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

As he guided her from the room, she noticed all signs of the dress were gone. She clung to his arm as he walked her back down the hall to a door near the center. He opened the door and the lights began to turn on slowly. It was a wine red bed at the center of one wall, draped with matching velvet and gold trimmed curtains. On the opposite wall, was an extremely familiar tapestry, or part of it. The Lady and the Unicorn. Harry gasped, knowing it from the same set as the other piece that was at Hogwarts. The front facing wall was nearly all windows, draped in the same velvet and gold.

“I thought you might appreciate the color. It's yours, if you ever need it or want it. The bath is just there; the closet is full. You're welcome here anytime, Harry.”

“This is for me?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper. She didn't expect an answer. Tears pricked at her eyes and she turned, burying her face into his chest. “Thank you.” He pet her hair and waited for her to decide when to move away. “Will...will you pick out my dress for dinner?”

“If you wish,” he said, voice rumbling with pleasure at the request. “No pink? Or dare we test the waters again...”

Harry pulled back, shaking her head. “You pick. I don't mind.”

“Brave girl,” he chuckled.

* * *

Lucius ground his teeth as she stormed from the room. “Draco...you will _not_ speak of her that way again.”

“Oh, please. It's the bloody truth, isn't it? You know, I wondered what it was with you two. Guess I know, now,” Draco sneered. “Bet she calls you 'daddy,' too.”

“I said enough!” Lucius stepped towards his son. “You may speak of me how you like, but you will not speak of Harry that way,” he began lowly. “You have no idea, cannot even imagine, what she's been through in her childhood. I haven't judged the way you put your hands on her last night, Draco. It isn't my place as long as she is fully consenting. Whatever emotional release that gives her and gives you...that's between the two of you. The emotional release she finds with me and I with her is none of your concern.”

The look on Draco's face twisted as he left the room in a fury. Lucius dropped his head, rubbing his temples. He sighed, ignoring the nearing footsteps.

“What in Merlin's name is all the shouting for?” Severus asked as he stepped into the room.

“Draco saw Harry in her dress and had a fit. Scared her off.” He sighed again, “I should go find her.”

“I'll come with you. I think it best, after dinner, you two leave early...I'd like a few words with my godson,” he said lowly and Lucius nodded.

* * *

Harry took the last steps slowly, nervous about walking into the dinning room. She turned the corner and stopped just short of the entrance. Taking a breath, she steeled herself for Draco's stares. Her dress might not have been as pink or as frilly, but it was still very feminine. He was certain to stare...whether or not he would keep his mouth shut, she didn't know.

“There you are, princess. We were beginning to wonder,” Lucius said, standing. She felt three pairs of eyes on her and she blushed. He moved to pull a chair out for her at his left, directly across from Severus. Draco sat at the opposite end, leaving two seats empty on both sides. As she sat down, he pushed the chair up for her before leaning down by her ear. “You look stunning, sweetheart.” She smiled and he returned to his seat.

Dinner was strange to say the least. Draco ate in silence, but Harry felt his eyes on her often. Severus and Lucius spoke about his current ministry work and Severus's research. Harry had little input, though they both tried to include the both of them.

Harry was on her second glass of wine and, since she'd only had crepes and a scone before dinner, it went straight to her head. She giggled at Severus's pronunciation of an ingredient he'd started working with because it sounded strange to her. Lucius took the half empty glass from her and replaced it with water while Harry pouted. She opened her mouth to say something, but he simply said, “Eat first.”

It wasn't until she finished her dinner that he offered it back. “Wine or dessert,” he laughed, “you don't need more sugar and alcohol combined. All you've had is sweets today.” Harry started to retort, but was silenced by his reply. “Dark chocolate torte.” She grinned. “Dessert it is, then,” he laughed again.

Harry heard Draco scoff at the end of the table. Her face fell and Lucius cleared his throat. It was tense for some time before dessert arrived. When it did, she stared at the chocolate, too long apparently because Lucius spooned a dollop of whipped cream onto the top with a few raspberries. He dipped his finger in the cream and tapped her nose, startling her out of her trance.

She gasped and looked at him, laughing as she wiped her nose. Severus even chuckled slightly, which drew her attention. He smirked a little and caught her gaze, looking down at her plate and back up, telling her silently to eat.

Just as everyone was finishing dessert, Draco pushed his chair back and moved to leave. “Sit down,” Severus said with authority, so much so that Draco stopped, glancing to his godfather. Harry saw his jaw clench tight as he sat back down. Lucius placed his napkin on the table and moved to stand, helping Harry from her chair. “Goodnight, Harry,” he said as Lucius guided her to the door.

“Goodnight, Sir,” she muttered, glancing between the two of them still sitting at the table, holding each others gaze.

Halfway up the stairs, Lucius noticed her still glancing towards the dinning room. “Don't worry. Severus simply wants to talk to him and, to get Draco to listen, one has to be a bit stern.”

Feeling her mind racing, she couldn't handle being alone. “Can...can I stay with you?”

“Of course, Harry.”


	7. Unveiling Ecstasy

Lucius led her down the hall and held his door open for her. “Do you want to relax in the bath or by the fire for a while?” he asked as he took off his jacket, sending it floating into his closet.

“Um...can we just sit for a bit?” She toed off her shoes and made her way to the plush sofa by the fire.

He sat down, leaning back against the side and moving his leg so she could sit back against him. “Talk to me, princess...what's going on in that head of yours.” He wrapped an arm around her and used the other to pull her hair behind her shoulders. “I know it's Draco. Don't worry about that. Severus and I will be taking care of it.”

“I don't want him to be in trouble...” she said softly.

“Do you think you're the reason he's in trouble?” She nodded a bit and he sighed. “Princ- Harry...it is not your fault at all. You have done nothing wrong. The things he's said, especially today, are not from him being hurt by you. They have everything to do with him refusing to understand and be open to your needs. Severus will put him right...he's pretty good at that. Draco, most of the time, won't listen to me because it's coming from me, but Severus...he'll listen. Try to put it out of your head for now. You've had a rough day, well, couple of days really. You deserve a night without worrying about stuff like that."

Harry nodded and settled back against him more, relaxing at the feel of him petting her hair. “How is it you don't mind that it's me...?” she asked quietly. She had wondered throughout the day how it seemed to be so easy for him to understand and accept her, even with their past.

He hummed and took a deep breath, thinking. “I think, perhaps, you don't fully realize that I get just as much from this as you do.” Sensing her confusion, he continued, “I wasn't a good man, Harry. I wasn't a good father or a good husband. It took me a long time to realize that and, when I did, I almost lost everything. You've given me a chance to prove that I can be gentle...care for someone other than myself. It sounds strange, but it gives me a chance to be somewhat parental as well as something akin to being a husband. It may be completely mixed together and, what's that word you use...'kinky,' but it works. I feel more relaxed with you, maybe because I don't have to explain what went on here. I said I knew it before and I did. I've had longer to become alright with that.”

He let her remain there, slouched against him, for some time. Lucius could tell her mind still hadn't stopped turning so he thought it best to take her mind off the present concerns. “Come on, darling...up. Come here.” He helped her sit up and turn before pulling her into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips, as he adjusted his own position. “Oh, no, no...no frowns... Where's my princess, hm?” He teased, tickling his fingers up her thighs and up to her waist. When he reached her ribs, she smiled and huffed a tiny laugh. “Come on...does Daddy not get a good smile today?”

Harry blushed and looked down, shy. Lucius brought his fingers up higher, grazing the sides of her breasts. She let out a tiny gasp and her back shifted forward a bit. He groaned, knowing he would get her to smile yet, but he had better things in mind.

“So pretty...” he said, looking her up and down, fingering the silk and lace and tulle of her dress. “Such a picture for my dinner table tonight...fair skin accented by rose and ivory silk...Severus kept staring.” She looked up suddenly, a blush rising in her cheeks. “Mm, he did. Those plump breasts and peaked nipples poking through the fabric...he couldn't stop. Draco, too, though he looked away every time I looked at him.”

“And every time those lips wrapped around a bite on your fork. I can tell Severus wanted those lips wrapped around something far bigger and more delectable,” he said, thumb pressing against her bottom lip, drawing her mouth open.

“You know, probably one of the sexiest things I've seen...” he pulled her towards him, her neck nearing his mouth. Harry could feel the vibrations of his voice against her skin. “You...sitting in my office chair, legs crossed in the seat, eating that sweet scone...I wanted to lick those crumbs from your chin.” His hot tongue met her skin for the briefest of moments and made her gasp; his hot breath made goosebumps stand on end.

“Now, all I want is to be sitting in my office, overwhelmed with work...have you come and sit on my lap, something sweet and delicious in your hand, chocolate perhaps.” Lucius slowly let his thumbs reach out, barely touching stiff nipples though the elegant silk. Harry whimpered. “You'd tease me...tongue licking the melting bits from your fingers. A perfect distraction...” he whispered, licking the corner of her mouth before grazing his teeth over the skin there.

He felt her hips angle down into his groin, hardening him further. Grasping the tiny straps on her shoulders, he drew them down, freeing the gorgeous mounds of flesh from the silky confines. Lucius felt his mouth water and he swallowed. He cupped one in the U of his thumb and forefinger, helping to bring it to his mouth. Harry moaned as the sensitive bud met his tongue, hot and velvet. He suckled before pulling back, blowing lightly, making her back arch, pushing her chest towards him.

Glancing up, he saw her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. He gave the same attention to the other and Harry's moan became louder. “Daddy...” she gasped.

“Yes, princess?” he asked, thumbing her nipples again, watching her mouth open in silent pleasure. “Use your words, baby girl...” he said, voice low. She whimpered again and pushed her hips down, grinding her hot mound over his hardened cock still tucked away in his trousers.

“Daddy...” her voice came, breathy. She looked down, face flush.

“Look at me,” he said, demanding. “Tell me what you need.”

“You,” she choked out. “Daddy, please...make me feel good.”

“And how should I make my princess feel good, hm?” he asked, pushing the skirt of her dress up higher. “Does my baby girl want Daddy's mouth?” he asked a breath away from her lips. Lucius massaged her inner thighs. “Does my baby girl want Daddy's fingers?” he asked, brushing her panties with the tips of his thumbs. “Or does my baby girl want Daddy's cock?” he asked, grasping her hips and pushing her pelvis into him, enough to feel how hard he was for her.

Harry practically sobbed. “I-” she stopped to breathe and swallow, “I want it all, Daddy,” she cried softly. “I want to cum for you, Daddy.”

He growled. “Oh, baby girl...you _are_ going to do that...” He stood abruptly, gasping her tight. Lucius carried her to his expansive bed. Bending down, he settled her onto cold silk bedding, the temperature on her bare skin made her gasp and arch into him for warmth.

His hair curtained their faces, only the light from the fireplace gave a soft warm glow across his cheek. Harry pressed her palms against his chest, pushing her hands up to his neck and around, pulling him down to her mouth. Lucius kissed like fire; sometimes he slotted his mouth against hers and it was deep, burning, but other times it was like flames flicking across her mouth...you felt the heat, but they were soft and barely there for long...but the heat...made her body combustive.

She felt his fingers curl into the lacy hem of her panties, pulling them down. The absence of his body on hers left her lifting her head in confusion. He stood and practically tore the panties from her legs; all the while, his eyes bore into her own. Yanking the tails of his shirt from his pants, he magically released the buttons as he threw it from his shoulders, pulling his arms free. Harry's breath caught in her throat as she felt his weight and warmth back on her.

Lucius turned her head to the side and set his mouth to work, licking, sucking, kissing his way from her neck to her shoulder, biting the skin there. He felt her pulse under his tongue, thrumming in its excessive pace. Moving to her chest, he feasted on her breasts once more. Harry whimpered and cried as his mouth burned a scorching trail in its wake.

“D-daddy...please...” she breathed, “I need you.”

He growled against her sternum. “Baby girl...Daddy's only just started,” he said as he gazed up at her before moving down, bunching the skirt of her dress up at her waist. The heady scent of her lust hit him and he had to stop and get control of himself at the sight of her already dripping pussy. Spreading her open, his mouth watered before he even tasted her.

Latching onto her, the flavor hit his tongue like water to a man dying of thirst. Harry cried out as he tried to taste the depth of her before sucking on the sensitive bud that made her legs shake. Lucius attempted to hold her still as he drug out the first of her orgasms. It was miniscule compared to what he would bring her to later, but it was essential for what he wanted.

Before she had fully recovered, he moved closer, wrapping one leg around his waist while moving the other to open her up more. He grasped her hip with one hand and moving the other to her core, wetting his fingers in her arousal before inserting two and curving them up to press against her g-spot, swollen from foreplay and her orgasm.

She arched her back with the pleasure, moaning out explicatives. “Language, princess...” he teased. He leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, rocking his hand to rub his fingers inside as well as move the palm of his hand against her even more sensitive clit. Harry felt the rush of liquid as she tried not to let instinct keep her from doing what he absolutely loved.

“Daddy! I need to cum!” she called out. He moved back down to see her soaking quim as he continued the assault with his fingers, moving his other thumb over her clit. He felt her bare down, her walls squeezing his fingers tight, her body tensed, and she came. It was silent at first, the euphoric burst that turned into the next level of her orgasms.

The white hot feeling inside of her poured out in the form of squirt...soaking her, soaking his fingers, her dress, his pants, everything. He moaned at the sight of her cum pouring over his hand as he continued to pump against the same spot inside. Lucius paid no mind to the stream of curse words that left her mouth as she screamed through it. He was all too delighted to hear those particular screams.

Lifting his slick covered fingers to his mouth, he sucked them clean of her sweetness. Gazing at her pleasure-drunk form, eyes heavy, he moved away just enough to pull the dress from her completely, dropping the half soaked garment to the floor.

He was straining against the fabric of his own clothes. Hissing as he released himself, he took her in again. Lucius knew he could leave her just like this and she would be satisfied, but he...oh, he knew she had more to give. Harry hadn't thought it possible when they'd first began their visits.

She lifted her head a little, watching his mind spin. “Ride me, princess?” he asked. Harry gulped at the sight of him and nodded. He helped her, knowing her legs were weak. Moving them into position, she braced herself with her hands on his chest as he held her hips, holding her up before slowing impaling her on his cock.

Lucius dropped his head back, clenching his jaw, straining the muscles in his neck as he fought the urge to cum right then. Harry choked back a moan at the sight, but let go as she became fully seated on him. He held her still for a moment before pulling her down to kiss her. “Fuck yourself on my cock, darling,” he growled against her mouth.

Harry began to move, shifting herself forward, feeling his length slide out just to the tip before she rocked herself back down. They both moaned at the feeling. Sitting up, she adjusted her hips, whimpering as she felt him rub against her cervix. She took a breath and set the pace, feeling his hands move up to cup her breasts, pinching the nipples.

“Ugh, that's my good girl...” he praised. “Yes...fuck.” Harry continued to ride him, the squelching sounds of his precum mixing with her own wetness as she did only spurred them both further.

It wasn't until her hips began to tire that he flipped them, holding her waist to hold her against him. He pressed slowly deeper as he dropped his forehead against hers. Lucius kissed her and continued praising her as he ground into her deep and slow, loving the soft cries and whimpering being drawn from her.

“Daddy, please make me cum,” Harry sobbed, “please...please, Daddy.”

Putting his hands behind her knees, he pushed her legs towards her chest, resting her ankles behind his shoulders. Lucius fucked her fast and hard...to bring her to climax in the same manner. Harry reached up, grasping his hand in hers, lacing fingers and gripping hard. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as the pleasure became almost too much before it toppled her over the edge.

“AH, Yes! Daddy, Yes! Oh, Fuck!” she screamed over and over until he joined her, spilling into her, hot, thick cum soaking her insides. Harry gasped for breath as he slowed the pace back down. Lucius slowly, while catching his own breath, lowered her legs back down to his waist. He remained inside her, forehead against her own, as they came down from their mutual state of ecstasy.


	8. Comfort and Whiskey

When Severus was sure both had made it far enough away from the dining room, he broke the silence. “What is it that you think to accomplish?” he asked, taking another sip of his wine.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Draco spat, summoning something stronger to drink.

“If you seek to hurt her, I assure you that's all you're doing.” Severus watched as he poured himself a whiskey. “Tell me, does it make you feel better? When you humiliate her, how do you feel? When she cries because of something you've said, runs away thinking you hate her, that you find her disgusting...does it make you happy?” When he received no response, he continued. “I know you're hurt, Draco, whether you acknowledge it or not, but it's time to move past it. What's done is done. You can take it out on her all you like, but trust me...all it does is make you feel worse. I accomplishes nothing.”

“You know nothing about how I feel,” he sneered, focusing on his glass of whiskey before downing it all.

“I know enough.” Severus finished his glass and set it back on the table. “You have two choices, Draco. You can continue like a child, making both yourself and Harry miserable. Or you can man up and open your thick skull to see how much pain she's in...has been her whole life...not much different than your own. You can help her. Either way, she is staying here and we are going to help her. You can be part of that if you want. It's your decision.” He moved to stand, pushing his chair back in, he added, “Just know, Draco...I will not allow you to make her feel like you did today again.”

* * *

“Lucius?” she asked, resting her head against his chest. Harry nestled closer, wrapping a leg around his beneath the sheets. He steadily traced circles on her shoulder, but his eyes were closed, relaxing in the aftermath.

“Hm?”

“Um...I feel a bit strange asking this,” she started, feeling his eyes on her. “How do I...let people in? Draco specifically, I suppose...” Harry glanced up and noticed the strained sort of thoughtful expression and back-tracked. “Nevermind...it's weird...I mean...he's your...” she stopped, hiding her face against his chest, groaning with embarrassment.

Lucius chuckled slightly. “Harry...look at me,” he said, tilting her face back upwards, thumb grazing the pink in her cheek. “It isn't weird. It's a fair question considering our previous conversation.” He took a deep breath. “I'm not sure you'll like the answer, sweetheart, but...he needs to know your darkest. You know his, probably more than I do. He needs to know about your childhood.” He felt her tense. “He also needs to know what really happened in that graveyard.”

“He doesn't already know?” she asked, shocked and slightly horrified at the idea.

“I certainly never told. As far as I am aware, only a couple of us knew what was really happening, besides the Dark Lord, that is. I don't even think Severus knows since he wasn't there. There was only mention of torturing you.”

“I...I don't know if I can,” she whispered, feeling her eyes tear up at the memory.

“Are you afraid to tell it? Or just afraid to tell Draco?”

“Both?” Harry took a shaky breath. “I just want to forget about it all.”

“I've been thinking that...maybe that's part of the problem, Harry. You're holding on to so much trauma; you're practically drowning in it. Have you told anyone about it?” He pulled her in tighter when she shook her head. “Maybe tell Severus first. It is something I have been thinking might have had some impact on why your magic is wreaking havoc.” Lucius paused, thinking.

“Would you feel better if we practiced something?” he asked, getting her attention. “I could ask you questions, things I don't know about or maybe know very little about. You can answer them in your own time and we can talk about it. To be fair, you may ask the same of me.”

She felt the tears that had formed before leave her eyes, falling down her cheeks and onto his skin. Harry wiped at the wetness, unintentionally drawing his attention.

“Oh, Harry,” he said, pulling her up on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. Lucius pulling her down into a hug, letting her cry against his neck and shoulder.

“H-how can you be so...good to me,” she cried.

“You deserve it.”

* * *

“Harry!”

She looked up, startled. Severus stared at her, seeming to await an answer. Blinking, she answered, “I-I'm sorry, sir.”

“What has your mind so occupied?” he asked, going back to his work. They were in his study, connected to the potions lab. He had been researching, compiling sources and taking notes when she'd come in for company. Both Malfoys had left for the ministry again.

“I...um...it's sort of...difficult to talk about,” she said, picking at the hem of her shirt as she thought about the night before.

“I am listening if you want to talk, Harry,” he assured her.

“Well...I w-was wondering if...” she started, “it's too hard to say it.” Severus studied her as she fidgeted in her seat. “Lucius is the only one who knows...that's still alive that is. He said I should probably talk about it.” She threaded her fingers into her hair and growled at herself, frustrated with how difficult it was. “Can you just...look?”

He thought about what she was asking, putting his quill to the side and capping his ink. “Harry, if you can get to a point to say it, then I would strongly urge you to. Relying on my ability to use Legillimency...it's not going to help you release these things.” She started tearing up. “Is it something about your past?” Harry nodded. “Is it related to your aunt and uncle or cousin?”

“N-no...it's...Voldemort.” Harry said, cringing at the name. It wasn't until he was gone that she'd started to feel that the name seemed to stir something in her that she didn't like. She looked down at her feet, trying to find the words. “In the graveyard...he did something,” she started, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “It didn't stop there, though...it kept happening after...when I'd have a dream or...when he'd be in my head.”

“I heard about the torture, Harry...”

“No,” she said, kind of startled at the volume. “It wasn't just the Cruciatus. He did something to me... I felt the pain from it, but h-he...I had orgasms from it.” Harry looked up; Severus had a slightly surprised look. “I don't know what he did, but it didn't stop. Every time I had a dream of something he was doing, it was like... What if that's what's wrong with me? What if he did something and that's why I can't be normal?”

“Harry...” Severus moved to stand, rounding his desk and pulling the other chair to face her. He sat down and took her hand, making her sit facing him. “There is nothing wrong with you.” Harry wiped her cheeks again, shaking her head. “I'm going to tell you something...” He waited until he was sure he had her attention. “You aren't the only one.”

She looked up, startled. Severus continued, “It's like you're feeling the pain, the torture, but it's also ripping pleasure from your body over and over again. He did it to me, too, Harry. It was before...your mother. It was known we were friends before. He didn't like that I'd contacted her. I tried to make it seem like I was trying to get information, but, that time, he didn't buy it.”

“W-what was it?” she asked.

“It's a modified Cruciatus, but he never told anyone else the spell. He did it to humiliate as well as torture...to mess with your head. He didn't do it to everyone...just those he thought that humiliating would have more of an advantage to him than just torture.” Severus thought about what she'd said. “However, I don't think it affected you after...I think that was something different. You were his horcrux, Harry. When you dreamed, had visions of what he was doing, the part of his soul inside you was feeling pleasure while you felt pain. But I can imagine, at your age, with no knowledge of the horcrux, you likely felt that something was wrong with you...or that he'd 'done something' that affected you permanently.”

Harry sighed, some mix of relief and frustration, and dropped her head to her knees that were drawn to her chest again. Severus knew that she wanted something to be wrong so that it could be 'fixed.' She needed something to give or it was going to be her to give. He needed to give her something to hold on to.

“I've been thinking,” he said, leaning back in the chair. “Perhaps I should take back what I said before. The research I've done so far...I think it would be beneficial for me to take a look inside your mind, to go back as far as you remember and look for anything that might stand out. It won't be easy...something so extensive can be exhausting to us both and it's likely to...trigger.”

“Do you think it'll help?” she asked, slightly hopeful.

“I think it's the best option we have right now. I want to talk with Lucius first before I say for certain.” There was a few moments of silence as she processed everything. “Harry...you have to know none of what happened was your fault. It takes a very strong person to have been through everything you have and still be here fighting. I appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me this, but every time it comes to mind, you must acknowledge it, accept that it happened, know it wasn't your fault, see the raw evil that it was, know he's gone, you're still here, and you're strong enough to keep going. As time goes on, the less it'll come up and the less pain it'll cause when it does.”

* * *

The floo roared green in his study. Harry had spent a few hours at Grimmauld, checking her letters and thinking...a lot. She'd had to write to Hermione insisting she was fine. She told Kreacher to send any other letters to her room at Malfoy Manor so she wouldn't make Hermione worry enough to send the cavalry.

Lucius had been replying to a few letters he'd been neglecting when Harry came through the fireplace. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his features when he saw her tattered jeans and sneakers. It never mattered how fine the things he bought her were...she always picked things like that.

“Afternoon, Harry,” he said, catching her attention as she spelled the ash from her clothes. “Did you get everything done that you needed to?”

“Surprisingly, Hermione only sent three letters. She was threatening to get aurors involved in the last one.”

“You still haven't told your friends anything,” he noted. “Won't they be worried about where you are if you aren't home?”

“Hermione's so busy with work. They don't really come over...certainly not without owling first. She knows I don't like unannounced visitors, even if it's her and Ron.”

Lucius kept his opinion to himself. He didn't like that Granger and Weasley didn't check on their friend as often as they should. “I've been talking with Severus today,” he said, changing the subject. “I have to agree...though, I certainly expressed my concerns.” He put his ink and quill to the side and turned his chair, motioning for her to come closer. Harry took his hand as he guided her into his lap. She blushed, looking to the open door. “I don't want these...sessions with Severus to trigger you in such a way that you regress without him knowing how to handle the situation,” he said quietly. “If it's alright with you, I would like to be there...until you're comfortable.”

“A-actually...I um...had an idea,” Harry started, the subject making her anxious. “Is Severus here?”

“He is...practically lives here, too, you know,” he laughed. “Between you and me, I think he only stays here because the lab is quite a bit larger than what he has at Spinner's End.” Harry snickered a little, looking up when she heard someone clear their throat. Severus stood at the door, eyebrow raised. “Ears burning, Severus?” Harry moved and Lucius reluctantly let her off his lap.

“I was going upstairs when I heard Harry say my name,” he said, crossing his arms. “I also stay for the food and drink.” Harry laughed, the first full and sincere laugh she'd had in days. Severus allowed himself a little smile at hearing it. “Did you need me, Harry?” he asked, turning the attention away from himself.

“I...well, I was thinking, about you going in my head. I don't know if I'm ready for you to just go in and look for whatever you want,” she said, looking down. “I need to have control over that.” She took a breath before continuing. “I also know that I need to...share,” she cringed at the word, “these things. Would it be alright...at first, anyways...if I pick the memories?”

“I think that's perfectly reasonable, Harry,” Severus replied, pleased she had given the idea a good amount of thought.

“I also thought...instead of you doing it...what if,” Harry paused, “what if I pulled them out. That way, you both can see them at the same time. I want to...um...ask Draco, too...if he wants to.” Lucius and Severus looked at each other, gauging the other's reaction.

“I am supportive of whatever you feel comfortable with, Harry,” Lucius said, inserting his opinion first. “I do, however, want to say that I think Severus should have a look eventually...just to be sure there isn't something even you aren't aware of.”

“I know...I just thought this might be a place to start...until I get used to the idea.”

“I think so, too,” Severus finally said. “Would you like one of us to talk to Draco or-”

“No,” Harry interrupted. “No, I should do it. I need to talk to him, anyways.” She turned to Lucius, “Is he...”

“In his room,” Lucius nodded before adding, “as per usual.”


	9. Chocolate & Cream

Harry stood at the door, her stomach in knots. Lifting her hand, she knocked. She heard a soft 'come in' and, suddenly, she wasn't prepared. She hadn't expected that. Taking a breath, she grasped the door handle.

He was seated behind his desk in the corner, cigarette in hand, seeming to pain over a handful of scrolls. Draco glanced up, sighing a bit when he saw that it was her before looking back down at his work.

“Hi...,” she started, her voice sounding small. “Um, can I talk to you for a minute?” Without looking up, he stuck his cigarette in his mouth before grasping his wand, summoning a chair from the other side of the room to sit directly in front of his desk. Harry shut the door behind her and crossed the room. As she sat down, she studied him for a moment...while she attempted to calm her nerves.

He seemed tired...and pale...like he hadn't eaten much. “Did you come here to stare or did you have something to say?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“S-sorry.” Harry seemed to wither under his steel gaze. “I'm sorry, Dra-Malfoy,” she corrected herself. “I've royally fucked up...as usual. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness so I won't bother asking for it.” She could feel her eyes prick with emotion as she blinked it away, focusing on her hands in her lap.

“It would take too long to explain all the reasons, but the bottom line is that I was selfish. I didn't think about how what I was doing would affect you...or anyone, really. It started with just a curiosity...something you said in fifth year. After a while, I realized that I hadn't known you at all. I wanted to, but I knew you'd want nothing to do with _me_ so...I just kept it up.” She paused, looking up to see he still seemed to be listening.

“I meant what I said before. I only lied about who I was, stretched truths about certain things to keep it secret, but everything else was true. I never lied about...how I felt or anything like that. I always meant it. I still do.” She watched the smoke rise from the cigarette between his fingers, the smell taking her mind back.

Shaking her head, she cringed as she continued, “L- Your father made a rather fair point. I've been doing nothing but taking in this and not giving anything. I've allowed you to trust me with things that you wouldn't have if you knew who I was and I never offered the same trust to you. I'd...like to rectify that. I know you'll probably never want anything to do with me after all this. I know what you think of me..you've made that clear. If you want me to just go away and never speak to you again,” Harry closed her eyes, swallowing the lump that rose into her throat, “I'll respect that...even if I don't want to.”

“I'm going to be pulling some memories for Severus to take a look at. He thinks it'll help figure out what's going on with my magic. I wanted you to...would like for you to be part of that, too. If you don't care, that's fine, but even if you don't, you'd have as much on me as I do you...even the scales.” She rose from the chair, starting towards the door.

“What did I say?” he asked. She turned to see him staring out the window. “That made you curious. Why me?” He looked at her again.

Harry blushed. “Um,” she cleared her throat, “when you shoved me to the wall that day when I pushed you away from Hermione. You said I might be the Gryffindor slut.” She noticed the tiniest of smirks and she felt a bit braver. “And...what do you mean why you...why not?” she laughed. “Even at eleven I thought you bloody attractive.” Harry rubbed her palms on her jeans. “How different things would've been, huh...had I shook your hand that day? I think about that a lot... There were so many things that hinged on that...on you. I didn't shake your hand because you insulted Ron and he was the first person to be nice to me. Then, after you were sorted, Ron said Slytherin was basically where people went bad, which made me think about my parents and that's why I asked to _not_ put me there. If I hadn't asked... Do you think we would've been friends? Would I have been able to help you? Save you from getting that mark on your arm...from everything sixth year. Sometimes I wish I had,” she said, tearing up, “chosen you...chosen Slytherin. Maybe if I had-”

“You would've died. He would've won.” Draco didn't watch as Harry wiped the tear from her cheek. “You can't change the past.”

He went back to his scrolls and she took it as a hint she should go. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she turned to leave, but her fingers found the bit of plastic hidden there. Stopping short, she pulled it out, turning it in her hand, the black plastic button she carried around. There was an elegant 'M' engraved in the center.

She'd stick it in a pocket and forget about it, but find it later when she wore that item of clothing again. It had come off his jacket the night they'd first...well, she'd found it on the floor as she was getting dressed again...he'd taken his jacket off rather too fast that night. Harry smiled at the memory.

She walked back towards his desk, setting it on the scroll in front of him, drawing his attention. “It's yours. I've been carrying it around,” she rambled. “I know you've likely gotten that jacket fixed or just replaced it all together, but...it was yours and I kept it without you knowing...” Harry quickly made her escape, before he had a chance to respond.

When he heard the door click shut, his shoulders dropped and he fell back in his chair, staring at the button. Why did she keep a bloody plastic button? _'What do you mean why you...why not?'_ her voice echoed in his head. _'I wish I had...chosen you...'_ He grabbed the button and angrily threw it across the room. “Damn you, Potter...”

* * *

Harry stood in her closet, attempting to figure out what to wear to dinner. Her conversation with Draco had exhausted her emotionally. Her nerves were shot and she needed a distraction.

“I didn't hear any screaming,” his somber tone startled her, causing her to jump. “It went well, I hope.”

“Dammit, why do you do that? You can turn off the sneaky spy stuff now, you know,” Harry said, letting out the deep breath she'd held. She did note the slight turn of his mouth. “It's not funny,” she laughed. “I really am surprised you only ever caught me the one time out of bed after hours.”

“You think I only caught you once?” he asked, his eyes alight with something Harry hadn't seen before. “I caught you plenty of times, Miss Potter.” The switch to his professor-tone stirred something in her she wasn't sure if she was ready to acknowledge. He took a step towards her. “I saw your poor attempt to sneak into the restricted section your first year and, after that, your eavesdropping on my conversation. That cloak of yours only disguises your form, not your breathing, your footsteps, or, as you got older, your feet peeking through the bottom.” Severus took another step, then another, enjoying the affect he was having on her. “I noticed both you and Mr. Weasley skipping off into the forbidden forest from the window in your second year and, of course, I saw you in your third year, running beneath the Whomping Willow after Black, which is why I followed.”

Harry cringed at the memory, attacking him in the Shrieking Shack. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“I saw you slip into the prefects' bathroom. And let us not forget your sixth year. Did you think I wouldn't notice you toting around _my_ book? Constantly pouring over pages filled with my handwriting? Or the drastic change in your potions ability? I know Horace was a bit slack in his grading, but not _that_ slack.”

Severus was inches from her after he'd backed her against the full-length mirror. Harry didn't realize that she'd been holding her breath until he pulled away suddenly, turning to leave. “The green and black lace,” he said as he left the room as quietly as he'd entered. The breath left her lungs in a rush, leaving her feeling lightheaded.

Harry slid down the mirror to the floor, putting her hand on her stomach in an attempt to calm the butterflies. “Fuck,” she hissed. “What the bloody hell was that...” She sat and pondered for a moment the feelings he'd awakened. Groaning, she let her head fall back to hit the mirror, closing her eyes. “Dammit, why was that so hot...”

After a moment, she looked up from her spot on the floor, seeing the deep emerald silk with black lace overlay peaking out between a navy dress and a more emerald green one. _He saw that all while seductively cornering me?_ she thought. Getting up, she regained her balance on weak knees and pulled the hanger from it's place.

A stranger whimper came from her and she felt as if she'd entered some strange alternate universe. Severus Snape, her old potions professor...wanted her to wear this? _Harry, come on, he's already seen you naked_ _and spanked you and given you one of the biggest orgasms of your life_ _; why is it suddenly so bizarre?_ She groaned again. “Fuck it,” she said, hanging it next to the mirror and heading to the bathroom to wash up. A giggled escaped her at the thought of her old fantasy. “No shame, Harry...come on...no shame.”

* * *

She stared at her reflection. Harry was startled at how different she felt than she had before. She supposed it was her night with Lucius, her talk with Draco, and that moment earlier. She felt like some weight had been lifted from her.

Her dark hair fell across her shoulders in soft waves. The dark emerald and black contrasted with her fair skin. The plunging neckline and thin straps that crossed in the open back and the two slits up both legs, revealing the skin beneath. She felt sexy. She decided to forgo much else and picked a pair of simple black diamond earrings and simple black heels.

As she left her room, she saw Draco shutting his own door. He stopped as he noticed her, eyes passing her over. His jaw tensed and he continued towards the stairs.

“My, my...you look practically sinful,” came Lucius's familiar tone from behind her. He was walking towards her, slowly taking her in. “Very Slytherin, Sweetheart...are you trying to get us all staring this evening?”

Harry felt her face heat up. “Um...Severus picked it.”

“Did he, now? Remind me not to tease him for at least a week.” Harry laughed. “Tell me, Harry, are you interested in Severus?” Lucius asked, holding out his arm. He chuckled at the red in her cheeks. “I will take that as a yes.” She hooked her arm through his and let him guide her down the hall. “What do you say we have a bit of fun?”

Harry saw the devious little smile on his face. “What did you have in mind?”

“I need to switch up dessert, but...you remember when I got you those French chocolates?” She stopped dead just at the top stair. He shot his smirk her way. “Do that. You'll have to be a bit creative during the main course, but...Princess, do that...you'll thank me later. Might even give Draco a bit of a hard time.”

“Lucius, I...I can't do that at the dinner table!” she hissed at him under her breath.

“Come on, Darling...it's just us.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “So, did you have a good talk with Draco?” he asked, attempting to change the subject.

“I think so...I hope so, anyway. He didn't say anything, but he listened”

“That's a good start.”

“Lucius,” she pulled his arm back before they turned towards the dinning room. “How do I do it and keep a straight face?”

“Think about the outcome.” He tipped her chin up. “You did a rather fine job of it last time. Tippy?”

The elf appeared next to them. “Yes, Master Malfoy.”

“Change of plans for dessert...caramel cream pie, I think.” Lucius smiled as Harry's eyes widened.

“Of course, Master Malfoy,” Tippy replied before disappearing.

“If this goes bad, I'll be a brat to you for a month,” she said lowly.

“Hm...on second thought,” he teased. Harry hit his arm. Lucius laughed. “Fair warning...don't be a brat to Severus unless you're wanting a very, very long night.”

“You know not to tell me to _not_ do something,” she growled. He just smiled. “You...”

“Will you two stop dawdling in the hall?” came Severus's voice from the dining room.

Harry forced back her initial reply and remained quiet as she turned to head into the room. She went to her seat from before, Lucius behind her. He pulled out her chair before sitting down himself. She glanced up to see Severus's black eyes focused intently on her.

As Lucius drew Draco into conversation, dinner appeared on their plates. Harry bit the inside of her lip. Of course the pork loin had a sauce...and asparagus spears. Then, she remembered dessert. _Merlin_...

She took a rather large drink of her wine and attempted to listen to the ongoing conversation whilst working up her nerve to begin...eating. Grasping her fork and knife, she began with a piece of pork, taking her time to make the piece a bit bigger than she would at a formal dinner, but not so big to be obscene or obvious. Harry made sure to coat the piece in sauce, enough that it dripped back onto the plate.

As she opened her mouth, she was sure to catch just a bit of sauce on her lip before she started to chew. Harry let out the tiniest of moans, hardly noticeable unless one was listening for it. She remained focuses on her meal, not daring to look up lest she lose her control. Running her tongue along her lips to catch the sauce, she felt what could only be Lucius's foot nudge her own under the table.

“What is it you've been working on?” she turned to ask Draco after she'd swallowed. “I noticed you had a number of scrolls and you seemed rather stressed about them.” She refused to look in Severus's direction as she took another bite. Harry, instead, focused on Draco talking about the new project he'd taken on at the Ministry.

She picked up an asparagus spear with her fork, keeping it whole, and wrapped her lips around it. She took as much into her mouth as she could without making it completely obvious as to what she was doing before she took a bite. Lucius's foot pressed into her own. Harry looked at him as she took the rest of the asparagus spear into her mouth. His eyes darkened.

The meal continued in that manner until her plate was cleared. She still had dessert, but Harry still couldn't make herself look across from her. The slice of pie appeared on a clean plate, caramel drizzled over top. There was whipped cream along the crust, too. _This better be worth it,_ she thought.

Harry took the first bite, making sure to get just a bit of cream on her lip as she did. This time, she let out a louder moan. The clatter of metal hitting a plate startled her to look up. Draco had dropped his fork. He cleared his throat and seemed to be unaffected, but the smirk on Lucius's face told her otherwise.

She left the biggest bite for last. It was pretty much all whipped topping. Harry brought the fork to her mouth and, as lucky as she was, a bit of cream dropped from the fork, landing just to the side of her breast. Without missing a beat, she finished her bite, took her finger and wiped up the drop that just missed her dress.

She sucked the cream from her finger, sure to linger just a bit too long. Feeling brave, she glanced up, seeing Severus's black eyes on her. Harry decided to hold his gaze as she suckled and pulled back with a 'pop.' For good measure, she ran the tip of her tongue along her lips, of course to make sure she hadn't missed any of the delicious dessert.

Harry blushed as she finished her wine. Huffing a slight laugh, she said, “I, um...I think I'm going to head to bed...too much wine, I think.” She began to push away from the table when Severus stood, rounding the table to get her chair for her.

“I'll walk you upstairs,” he said lowly, “we wouldn't want you to trip. Wine does seem to go straight to your head.”

“Thank you,” she laughed, standing up. “Goodnight,” she said to the two blond men remaining in their seats. They bid their 'goodnight' as well and Harry started down the hall, towards the stairs. All the while, Severus had his hand resting lightly on her lower back.

As they drew closer to her room, his hand got higher before grasping tight around the back of her neck. Harry gasped as he steered her towards his own room.


	10. Subduing a Brat

Pushing her into the room, he slammed the door shut, casting a cushioning charm so it wouldn't be loud. He began to walk towards her with purpose. Harry took steps backward at the same pace. She wasn't scared, but his dominant aura suddenly seemed to overwhelm her.

“Did you think I wouldn't notice...such an obvious display?” Harry's legs hit the edge of his bed and she tried to remain standing. Severus came directly in front of her, staring her down as he gripped her chin, keeping her from looking away. “I expect an answer when I ask you a question.”

“U-um,” she stuttered, clearing her throat, “I kind of hoped so.” Harry's breathing became shallow as he leaned into her further. Her eyes widened at the feeling that was coming over her. It was like she'd been dunked into ice water only to be tossed into a fire.

“Did you now...” he started. “If you were still my student, I'd order detention...scrubbing cauldrons by hand for a month.”

Harry braved a smirk. “Well, I'm not your student anymore, am I...”

He gripped her chin tighter, eliciting a gasp. “Such cheek...I ought to bend you over my knee.”

“Only if it ends even better than last time.”

Severus released her chin to grab a handful of hair at the back of her head. Harry let out a soft moan at the tug on her scalp. “You little brat...” He pulled her wand from the discrete pocket on her dress, causing her to look down. He tugged her hair again, tilting her head back further. “Eyes on me.” When Harry suddenly obeyed, his eyebrow shot up and a tiny smirk grew just at the corners of his mouth. “I think I know exactly how to punish you for your transgressions tonight, Miss Potter.”

She bit her lip, trying to gain control over the sudden pang in her core. Harry felt herself grow wet at his threats. “Punish away...Professor,” she said, taking a chance with the title.

He released her hair and backed away. His expression gave her no indication of his feelings. Severus turned and she suddenly felt disappointed. Had she gone too far? Had the use of 'professor' been a deal-breaker?

He spun on his heel, catching her unaware, wand in hand. Harry felt the bindings wrap around her wrists, pulling her back onto the bed. It reminded her of how the aurors had found her the night this all started. Her ankles were also bound. She felt a slip of silk slide over her eyes, tying itself behind her head, blinding her.

Suddenly, she was all too aware of her surroundings. His footsteps, fabric rustling...her breathing became heavier as she thought about what she'd gotten herself into. A quiet whimper escaped her.

“What did you think to gain from your teasing?” he asked. She heard something wooden and the creak of a hinge.

“I didn't really think, sir.”

“Mm...that much is obvious.” There were what sounded like glass vials clanging followed by stirs, uncorking, and grinding. “You'll learn you won't like what you get from me, Miss Potter.”

“Are you so sure about that, sir?”

“Silence,” he hissed. “You will only speak in answer to a question, do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“What possessed you to make a meal into your own personal pornography, Miss Potter?”

She laughed a little. “In my defense, it wasn't my idea. Ow!” she exclaimed, trying to rub away the sting in her foot. “Daddy told me to!” she pouted.

“And you do everything you're told?” he asked, his voice closer.

“That depends.”

With a flick of his wrist her dress and heels were gone, making her gasp at the chill of the air against her bare skin. Harry felt her nipples harden, which only spurred her arousal further. “What would it depend on?”

“What I get out of it.”

“How very Slytherin of you.” He lifted her head a little, putting a vial to her bottom lip. “Drink.” Severus didn't give her a choice, tipping its contents into her mouth. After she swallowed, he walked back across the room.

“What in Merlin's name was th-” she stopped, her senses suddenly heightened. The fabric beneath her felt all the more smooth and she wiggled against it, needing to feel more. Goosebumps errupted all over her form and she could just smell her own arousal in the air. Harry groaned, realizing what he'd done. “Ugh...fuck,” she whined. _'Pop.'_ She yelped at the abrupt pain and burn of something hitting her thigh.

“I'll not have you spouting profanities yet, Miss Potter,” he said, his voice low next to her ear causing her to bite her lip again. He pulled her lip from her mouth with his thumb. “Don't.” She moaned a little at the warmth of his fingers. “I will hear you.”

She heard something roll onto the nightstand and metal being moved around. Choking back a half-scream, she tried wriggling away from the sharp pricks being rolled down her arm. It left a stinging trail across her skin.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, curious, as he ran it across her clavicle.

“Ah,” she cried out amidst her shallow breathing, “mm, it's a W-.” Harry squealed again as the pricking made its way to the skin on her breast. “A War-Wartenberg wheel.”

“Very good, Miss Potter.” He pulled it back just before it hit her nipple. As he replaced it with something else, she jerked, not expecting the soft tickle of a feather skimming across the sensitive bud. Severus watched her squirm under his ministrations. He reveled in the noises she made as he swapped between the two opposing tools.

He moved down her torso to her thighs, even ghosting across her panty-covered mound. When he run the wheel up her inner thigh, she arched her back off the bed, whining as she attempted to move her legs to get some friction.

“So needy,” he muttered. Using the tips of his fingers, he raked across her hip. Harry moaned, knowing he was touching her.

Before long, she was trembling beneath his attentions. “Sir,” she gasped, “please.”

“Please, what...Miss Potter?” he asked, his drawl significantly lower. She whined. “Use your words.”

“Touch me,” she said, forcing the breathy words through her throat.

“I am touching you, Miss Potter,” he said. “I'm afraid you'll need to be more specific.”

She growled at him. “With you hands! Please, Professor!”

“Hm...you haven't quite earned privileges, have you, Miss Potter?” he responded, running the wheel up her side, pulling more squeals and screams from her mouth.

“P-please, sir!”

“Please? You'll have to do better than that,” he spat teasingly.

“What do I have to do? Please, sir...”

“How badly do you want it, Miss Potter? Do you want respite? Or do you want release?” he asked, dropping his voice lower at the last word. “You've earned only punishment. You'll have to beg...for it.”

“Please...” Harry begged. “Sir, I'll-”

“You'll what? What will you do?”

“Anything,” she sobbed, feeling the wheel run across her breast again. Severus pulled the feather down her stomach, replacing it yet again with the wheel and slowing its pace the closer and closer he got to her likely sopping wet pussy.

“Anything?” He increased the pressure and she cried out at the pain. Severus removed both items from her skin before leaning down next to her ear, breathing hot. “Miss Potter, you'd truly do well to think before you speak.”

Harry's mouth fell open at the realization. Her fantasy... She whined, “Yes...please...sir, please.” Her bindings loosened, but she didn't move. She waited with bated breath for him to tell her what to do.

“Not such a brat now, are you?” He teased. “On the floor. On your knees.”

Still blindfolded, she raised up, swinging her legs to the side, delighting in the comforting softness of the bedding against her skin. She tucked her feet beneath her as she slid to the floor, her knees meeting the plush rug beneath her. Harry sucked in a breath when she felt the bindings around her wrists again, pulling them together behind her back.

She was forced to listen as buttons popped one by one, followed by the slow tease of a zipper. The lack of sight tortured Harry. She wanted to see him...badly. His fingers wrapped under her chin, tilting her face upwards.

“Prove how much you want it,” he said, breathing warms over her cheeks. “If I'm assured of your sincerity, I'll provide the release you require, Miss Potter...though, you might not fully enjoy the trip you'll take to get there.” Harry was confused by his words, but thought nothing more once he pulled away. “Open.” She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out just across her bottom teeth. Smooth, heated flesh hit her tongue and it was like she'd been given a drug, moaning as it slid across the velvet of her tongue. “Now, suck.”

As Harry wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, she tasted cum already leaking from the tip. The flavor burst on her taste buds and she savored it, sucking him clean before pulling him into her mouth for more. Taking him in as far as she could without gagging, she hollowed her cheeks and began to pull back, hearing him hiss as she did. She did it again, swallowing him as much as she could. More and more, she was able to get her throat used to him. Harry wanted all of him.

She wished she had her hands free, too. She wanted to touch him, to have the heat of him in her grasp. Harry pushed herself forward until he hit the back of her throat and she pushed a little further and further still until she felt herself gag. She didn't pull away, but held herself there, the feeling of her throat contracting around him making her pussy clench. Harry was sure she was dripping by now.

Pulling back, she gasped for air before taking him in again...and again. It was thrice more until she finally had him in her throat, nose buried into hair, smelling his own unique scent...like musk, bergamot, and cinnamon whiskey. She moaned as she pulled away, quickly taking him in once more. Having worked herself up, Harry began bobbing her head, sucking him faster while randomly taking him deep until she gagged.

When she held him in her throat again, she felt the blindfold fall from her eyes. She was sure her cheeks were tear-streaked, but she didn't care. Quickly, she opened them, looking up a trail of dark hair to a slim, lightly muscular torso to an open mouth to black, lust-filled eyes. Severus moaned as her watery eyes met his. Harry held his gaze as she caught her breath and did it again, burying him inside her throat, gagging just for a moment before he gripped her hair.

Severus pulled her off his cock, making her stand. As she stood before him, hands still secured behind her, he gave in to the urge to kiss her. He leaned in, pressing his mouth against hers. Harry moaned open-mouthed against his lips and allowed him to suck on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside to meet her own.

Severus's hands ran the length of her neck and across her shoulders, continuing down her arms, as he kissed her. Harry hadn't imagined kissing her potions professor would be quite this erotic. He seemed to forcefully pull gasps and moans from her with his mouth. The thought of his mouth doing more made her legs weak. 

Taking one arm in hand, he spun her towards the bed, pushing her down onto her stomach. His hand lingered on her back, pressing along the length of her spine. Harry pressed her face into the comforter, sputtering whines muffled against it. 

'Smack.' Harry's head shot up at the feeling on her backside and she cried out. "What did I say about that? I will hear you, Miss Potter. You'll not quiet or hold back any sounds from me." 

"Yes, sir," she said, turning her head to the side. 

Severus brought his hand down to feel the fabric of her underwear just over her pussy. "Miss Potter...you're positively soaked..." He said, pressing his hand against her. Harry gasped and moved to push back against him further, but he pulled away, bringing his hand down upon her backside again. 'Smack.' "Do not move unless I tell you to do so, understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," she whined. He pulled her panties just to her knees, smiling as they clung to her skin from the damp. Pushing a single finger through her slick, he swirled it around her clit. "Ah...hmm..." she breathed as she attempted to keep herself from grinding against his hand. He remained, rubbing, swirling, and sliding his finger around her clit until she grew tense. Pulling away, she sobbed, her eyes nearly tearing up at the loss. 

He sucked her juices from his finger. "I warned you that you would not like what I gave, did I not?"

"Yes, sir..." Harry breathed harder.

"Is it too much for you? Perhaps...I should stop?"

"No!" She cried. "No, sir, please...I can take it...please...don't stop, please." She heard a quiet chuckle.

"We shall see..." Severus put his finger back on her clit, bringing her just to the edge before pulling away. Harry cried in frustration. "You are not to cum without my permission; is that clear?"

"Yes, sir..." She felt the warmth of him behind her again.

"Good girl," he said, sliding his cock inside her. Harry moaned at the sudden intrusion, her pussy clenching him tight. Severus gripped her hips while he pushed further until he was completely inside. He could feel her walls pulsing around him.

"Professor," she moaned, her voice quaking at the pleasure she felt. "Please, sir...," she breathed against the bed, "Please, please, please." She begged him to move...to do something.

"Patience, Miss Potter," he said. His voice gave nothing away, but he was barely staving off his own need to cum. It'd be quick if he took her now the way that he wanted...they'd both be done and sated. No, he wanted to savor her, savor the feeling of being wrapped inside her, hot and wet and begging for more. 

When he finally had control over himself again, he pulled out, feeling her muscles attempt to hold him in. As he began to set a pace, Harry slammed her eyes shut, focusing on not having an orgasm. One deep thrust hit her cervix. “Ah!” 

“Eyes open,” he growled, leaning over her. “If I'd wanted them shut, I'd have left the blindfold on.” 

Another thrust. “Ugh,” she moaned. Another. “Yes.” Another. “Fffuhh...yes.” Another “Professor.” Another. “Yes!” Another. “Oh, fuck!” Harry's voice got higher and louder until, suddenly, she was left empty. She whined at the desperation she felt. 

“You don't mind very well, Miss Potter. What did I say about profanities?” 

“I-I'm sorry, sir, but-”

“But, what?” He urged her to continue as he reached down between her legs. 

“It feels so good, ahh!” She exclaimed as he began rubbing circles around her clit again. Harry felt her legs begin to shake, threatening to give way.

“What does?”

“Ahhh...mm...you...your...”

“Use your words, Miss Potter.” Severus felt her tense, trying to lean away from his hand a little. He stopped.

“Ugh! Your cock, sir! It feels so good!” she cried out loudly. “Please, Professor! I need to cum...please.”

“I'm not sure you've earned it,” he teased, using his fingers to gather some of her juices to suck into his mouth. “Quite selfish, really...only thinking about yourself. I can still walk out that door, Miss Potter.”

“No!” she cried, nearly sobbing at his threats. “Sir, please...”

“Convince me,” he said, grabbing her wrists, magically undoing the binding, before pulling her to her feet. Severus had to help her stand as her knees buckled. Turning her to face him, he kissed her again. Harry seemed to use the opportunity to wrap her arms around him, grasping a handful of his hair. She couldn't seem to get enough, tasting herself on his tongue. 

Wrapping his hands around the backs of her thighs, he lifted her. She took the hint and wrapped them around his waist as he positioned them both onto the bed. Severus pressed some of his weight on her, hearing her moan into his mouth. 

“You'll be a good girl from now on, won't you,” he said, hot breath in her ear. 

“Yes,” she said after letting out a breathy moan at his voice. Harry raked her nails across his shoulders as she felt the muscles in his back. “Yes, sir.”

Pushing his cock back inside her, slow and deep, he decided it was time to let go. “Such a good girl...obedient...desperate for cock.”

“Ugh...yes...yes...please...”

“Beautiful...the way your mouth begs for me...” She whined as he spoke to into her ear. “You want to be utterly wrecked...exhausted and covered in cum. Next time I'll let you swallow me down that pretty throat.” Her eyes teared up as she tried desperately not to come. She was nearly sobbing. “Next time, I might invite Lucius...paint your delicious body in cum.” 

“Oh, f-yes, please...don't stop...please don't stop...”

“Would you like that, Harry?”

“Yes!”

Leaning up just a bit, he increased the pace. Her mouth opened silently as she looked down, seeing his cock slamming into her. “Look at me. I want to watch as you cum on my cock. Let me hear you, Harry. Cum for me.”

That single command pushed her off the edge, tumbling down a cliff. “Oh! Yes! Severus!! Fuuuck...yes!” As her pussy began contracting around him, he groaned, trying to stave it off as long as he could, but when she screamed his name, he let go. “Oh...Merlin...yes, Severus...” she moaned as she felt hot cum coating her insides. He continued to slowly thrust through their combined orgasm.


	11. A Confession & A Task

Their heavy breaths mingled into one between their mouths. The way his eyes seemed to hold such vulnerability in that moment startled Harry. She brushed the hair away from his face and looked at him...really looked at him. 

He wasn't her potions professor; he wasn't her father's enemy or her mother's ex-best friend. He wasn't an ex-Death Eater or a spy. He wasn't even the man who'd found her out and was wrapped into this strange polyamorous situation. No, he was just a man...a man she found herself desiring more than ever.

Harry was surprised she didn't feel a single press against her mind in the long moments she took staring into his eyes. She drew her fingertip across his bottom lip before leaning up to capture his mouth with her own. To her surprise, he didn't pull away. Instead, he returned her kiss earnestly.

It was slow...sensual. Severus pushed his hips against her, still buried inside, and she realized he was growing hard again. Her eyes opened wide as she pulled away just far enough to see the lustful gaze he now held. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” she whispered as she let her head fall back onto the bed, letting out a moan as he thrust inside her again. 

Severus took her hand, bringing her middle and ring finger to his mouth. He sucked them and Harry gasped watching the erotic act. Once thoroughly wet, he guided her hand down to her clit. He didn't need to say anything. Harry took the hint and began to finger herself. 

He leaned up, pulling her hips up with him into his lap. Harry dipped her fingers down to feel where they were still joined, moaning as she felt their combined juices spilling out between them. Using her hips for leverage, he began to move her along with himself, setting a steady pace. 

All the while, he watched her play with her pussy. Severus would switch his gaze from her pussy to her face, watching as she was quickly bringing herself to the edge again. This wouldn't take long. Harry took her other hand, reaching up to squeeze her breast, tweaking her nipple between her fingertips. He groaned and began thrusting into her faster. 

“Ughhhh, Severus, I'm about to cum,” she whined. He knew. He could feel her, see her whole body tensing up for him. 

“Cum, Harry,” he ground out, trying to stave off his own orgasm for a moment longer. “Cum for me again. Let me feel you.”

“Oh,” she gasped, “Severu-” It hit her like a wave crashing against the rocks and she screamed for him again. She felt his hips falter, holding inside her for a moment before thrusting again. Harry could feel him cumming inside her again, though not as intensely as the first. 

Once they were finished, Severus stilled, catching his breath. He reached for her hand and began sucking her fingers clean. Harry groaned, watching him again. “How the fuck are you single...” she muttered.

“In case you haven't noticed...I'm not the easiest person to get along with,” he said, leaning back down on top of her. 

“Pretty easy for me,” she argued. His simple huff in response made her bite her lip before tightening her muscles inside, squeezing him. Severus hissed and she laughed a little before letting him move. Harry delighted in the feeling of their fluids dripping from her as she moved to lay on her side in the bed properly. 

Severus held out a hand for her. She looked at it questioningly. “You don't want to wash up?” he asked. Harry smirked, shaking her head. She did take his hand, however, pulling him into the bed with her. Severus sighed as he laid down beside her, tucking her against his front as they laid facing each other. 

“So, you enjoyed dinner, then?” she teased. He chuckled in response. “I never thought you'd really be like this,” she said. 

“Like what?”

“Well, I imagined it, but I guess I just never thought you would really be...oh, I don't know...passionate,” she said. “I knew you would be highly attentive...observant...strict... The cuddle I didn't expect, though,” she finished with a slight yawn. He'd worn her body to exhaustion and she relished it.

“I didn't always,” he said, a tad morbidly. “I despised physical tough for a long time.” Severus thought whether to share the reason or not. Ultimately, he decided that it might make Harry feel more at ease...less alone. “I equated it with pain much of my life. My father wasn't nice. He hated me and everything I was. He was an angry drunkard who found his own pleasure in causing pain to my mother and me. She did nothing to stop it. Follow that with James Potter and his friends, the Dark Lord and his followers...needless to say, it is a fairly recent acceptance.”

“Oh,” Harry replied sadly. The knowledge made her cringe. “I'm sorry...”

“I do not dislike it at the moment.”

“I don't want you to be uncomfortable for my sake,” she said, yawning again. “I'm also sorry you had to go through all that. I'm sorry I look more like him, too.”

“You don't so much anymore,” he noted. She settled against his chest further. 

“I hope you're happier now...freer maybe.” Harry spoke quietly as she closed her eyes.

“I am,” he assured her. 

She was quiet for a while, just listening to his breathing as she mulled over all the new things she'd learned. “I need to confess something...” she whispered. Severus hummed, letting her know he was listening. “I lied about something...before. About the potions.”

“I know.”

“I didn't keep a spare, really.” Harry tried to stifle the yawn. “That hair had a purpose...someone that I wanted it for. But I was too afraid to ever use it.” She was too tired to be nervous. Snuggling further against the warmth of his chest, she felt the slight flutter of his pulse against her skin, it's repetition lulling her further towards sleep. “I knew he'd figure me out instantly. I was right...you did.”

Severus said nothing. It wasn't what he'd expected. 

“I knew you would know and I knew you'd be angry and I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with me like that,” Harry rambled quietly. “I can't help but be a little thankful, for the moment at least, that you did find me out...otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you now...like this.”

–-----------------------------------------------------------

As she slowly wakened to consciousness, Harry hugged the pillow tighter, inhaling his scent from the fabric. Opening her eyes, she saw his room, but not him. She sat up slowly, feeling the delightful soreness between her legs. 

“Severus?” she called out quietly.

“Master Snape is downstairs tending to a potion, Miss. He asked Tippy to let Miss know as soon as she woke,” the house elf said, popping into view next to the bed, though he faced the other direction. 

Harry pulled the sheet up. “Thank you, Tippy.”

“Would Miss be requiring breakfast?”

“Um, no, thank you, Tippy. I'll just have some coffee after I get a shower.”

“Of course, Miss,” he responded before disappearing. 

Harry slid from the bed, stretching tall. There was a silk robe in the chair by the window in front of her. It was emerald green with a velvet black detailing along the edges. Slipping into it, she sighed with how good the fabric felt and she was half tempted to go downstairs in it. Suddenly, she realized how badly she needed the loo. 

She used Severus's bathroom to wash up, but donned her robe again to cross the hall to her bedroom to dress. Deciding a pair of jeans and a light sweater were well enough for the day, she put them on. Harry dried her hair with a quick spell before tying it up on her way out of the room. 

Opening the door, she stopped, glancing down to see Kreacher with an envelope clutched in his hands. “Hermione?”

“Yes, the mudblood, Mistress,” he ground through what little teeth he had remaining.

“Kreacher! What have I said about that word?” she reprimanded him.

“Kreacher says it out of habit,” he said, providing an obvious excuse.

“I seriously doubt that, but I'll not hear it again, understood?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he sneered, disappearing suddenly.

Harry sighed, shaking her head. Cracking the seal, she removed the letter. She skimmed the couple of paragraphs as she continued down the hall. 

“Owl from Granger?” 

Looking up, she saw Draco leaned against the door frame of his room. Harry gave him a questioning stare.

“I heard the Black house elf,” he explained simply.

“Oh,” she said, scrunching her nose. “I wish I could get him to actually listen to me.”

“You're not giving him specific enough commands. He's old and spent quite a long time without anyone. He isn't going to listen until you order him to.”

“I know,” she groaned. “I hate doing it, though. He really has gotten better about everything else except that and how he treats Hermione when she's over. He's getting so old; I don't even know how much longer I'll have him to be honest.” Draco simply nodded his understanding. Harry glanced at the letter again. “She wants to have lunch today...her and Ginny.”

“You don't sound too pleased,” he noted as he started towards the stairs.

“All they want to talk about is Ron and Dean...getting married and having kids and shopping...that's pretty much it. I always feel like the third wheel.” Harry followed him.

“Most witches your age are only interested in those things.”

“I'm not 'most witches.'”

“On that, I am sure,” he muttered as he headed towards his father's office, presumably the floo.

“Malfoy?” she called. He glanced back. “I, um...I'll be pulling a memory tonight...before dinner...probably five...five thirty...if you can make it, that is.” There was a moment of silence as she waited for some snide remark, but there was none. He nodded his head once and continued to the floo. 

When she heard the roar of the fireplace, she turned, heading towards the door that lead to the basement. The marble floor was chilly beneath her feet. The stone stairs weren't as cold, but she regretted not putting on shoes. 

She tapped lightly on the wooden door as she pushed it open. Harry smelled coffee amidst the mingled potion air. “Is that mine?” she asked him, pointing to the mug on the table furthest from the cauldrons. 

“Tippy brought it only a moment ago,” he said, finishing his stirring. “I trust you slept well?”

“I did,” she said, smiling in the cup as she took a slow sip, savoring the heat. 

“Your thoughts are quite loud, Harry,” he drawled, looking at her from across the room.

She bit her lip to keep from replying with some variation of 'come hither.' “Kreacher brought me a letter earlier. Hermione wants me to come to lunch with her and Ginny today.”

“Are you going?”

“I don't really enjoy it, but she's worried about me being 'holed up in that dreary house' all by myself. I can't tell her otherwise.” Harry took a long drink. “I always dread it, though. It's a little different when it's just me and Hermione, but if Ginny comes along, they hardly even remember I'm there. They'll want to go shopping or talk about boys and I just...can't.”

“You could,” he said slowly. Harry's eyes shot up. “I'm not saying tell them everything, names and all. Simply, hint at it; keep names to yourself, details. Miss Granger might stop worrying about your being alone and it'll include you into the conversation. If it helps, I do require an ingredient and I can give you something to shop for if you require it.”

She was momentarily stunned. This man...who had assuredly fucked her silly the night before...was giving her what she needed to get through the afternoon with ease. “W-what would I tell them without giving too much away?”

“That you've met someone...or two...or three...who you spend time with. Let them draw their own conclusions.” He watched the smile grace her mouth. “I need a quarter of a pound of hellebore buds. Also, Lucius's birthday is the fourteenth.”

“Is it that time already?” Harry asked, looking around for a calendar. 

“Saturday.” 

“Merlin, thanks for reminding me...I've lost track of the days,” she groaned, rubbing her temples. “I have no idea what to get him. Last year, I got lucky with that Black Dragon humidor...bloody rare shit that was...fourteen hundred galleons, too...don't tell him that.” 

“I have a better idea.” Severus turned his hourglass, setting his stirring rod onto the table before looking at her seriously, then a small upturn to his mouth made her smile.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I might have hinted at it already.” The statement confused her. Harry thought hard. A realization hit her.

“Surely you don't mean-” she started. “Severus!” Harry stared, stunned to silence. She laughed, putting a hand over her mouth, knowing the blush was rising in her cheeks. He rounded the table slowly. He pulled her hand away from her mouth before tilting her chin up. “I didn't think you were serious.”

“As the plague,” he whispered, his breath ghosting across her lips. “Find something to wear that he won't expect.”

She pressed her mouth against his hurriedly. “You're...amazing. Thank you.” Harry smiled wide. She heard the clock chime and she glanced over. “Oh, I've got to go!” she exclaimed as she went to the door. “Quarter pound right? Hellebore?” she called back from the hall.

“Buds. Yes.” Harry swore she heard the hint of a chuckle.


	12. The First Memory

Harry stumbled out of the floo, a box and a bag in hand. She hardly noticed Lucius at his desk as she wandlessly spelled the ash from her clothes as she quickly started towards the door.

“Good evening to you, too,” he said laughing.

“Gotta find Severus! I'll be back in a minute!” she exclaimed as she held the box protectively, briskly walking down the hall. Tapping on the door, she stepped inside, closing it behind her. Harry bit her lip, impatiently waiting for him to finish adding his ingredients. She sat the packages down on the table before launching herself at him as he placed the lid on the cauldron.

“Good afternoon I take it?” he asked.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his chest. “I needed that.” Harry couldn't remember being so excited about lunch with Hermione and Ginny. They noticed, too. It was a strange thing for them. They kept staring at her curiously. 

“I know,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders as he lowered the flame under the cauldron. “You're in your own head too much. You needed something to focus on. Did you tell them anything?”

She giggled. “I figured it would be too much to out right say there is more than one, but I think Ginny may have caught me accidentally saying 'they' once. I think they were more caught off guard that I actually talked this time.”

“Good.”

“Can you put the...you know...in your room? He'll see it if it's in mine,” she asked, blushing. 

“Do I get to approve of it first?” he asked, eyebrow raised. Severus pulled the packages to him, opening the back on top. Pulling out the receipt for his hellebore, he said, “I'll get this to you before dinner.” He took the box and untied the twine, lifted the lid and unfolded the tissue. “Slytherin green becoming a new favorite?” Severus cocked an eyebrow, glancing at her.

The lust in his eyes was palpable. Warmth spread in her belly and she felt her cheeks heat up. Harry looked down. “H-how do you do that?” she whispered mostly to herself. His eyebrow rose slightly further. “Y-you just...look at me and...” She blushed further. Severus smirked a little and place the paper and lid back how it was, tying the twine in place. “I um...told Lucius I'd come back.”

Harry climbed the stairs again, trying to compose herself. The butterflies still held her stomach hostage. She never felt so turned on just from someone looking at her before. Lucius could look at her up and down, smiling, and she would feel that, but just from a glance? That was only Severus. Even Draco, he never would just stare at her, watch her. If he wanted her, he took her; he'd do something about it. Maybe it was because he was a legillimens.

“Sorry,” she said as she turned into the study, Lucius still writing. “I had some ingredients for Severus.”

“I heard you went out with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley,” he said, leaning back in his seat, a silent invitation.

“Yeah.” Harry went over to him, straddling his lap. “It was nice for a change. Severus helped.”

“I'm glad.”

“How was work?”

Lucius groaned as he squeezed her hips. “Work was work. It was much of the same. Annoying. Tiring. Boring.”

Harry seemed thoughtful. She reached her hands up to his shoulders, massaging them from the front. He closed his eyes, groaning with pleasure. “I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?”

“You're already doing it,” he groaned. 

She smiled and leaned down to his ear. “Do I make you feel good, Daddy?” His hands tightened at her hips. There was a tinge of magic that crept up her spine a millisecond before the floo began to glow green. Harry jumped from his lap, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before she turned to hurry out of the study as Draco appeared from the fireplace. She giggled as she looked back at him trying to look natural.

“Minx,” Lucius said as she ran away.

“I do not want to know,” Draco ground out as he took long steps from the room.

Harry was already halfway up the stairs when Draco came out of the study. She went straight to her room, nervous what he might say if he caught up to her. She was in too good of a mood to risk him ruining it.

Once she was alone, Harry started to feel nervous for another reason. It was nearly five. She went to the mirror and concentrated. She had so many things to show him.

–---------------------------------------------------------

He laid three sickles in her palm. She tried to give it back, but he refused. “Severus three sickles is nothing...compared to everything you've done.” He ignored her as he readied the pensive in the office in the dungeons near his lab. Harry sighed. “Do you think Draco will come?”

“I think it is likely, but...I can't say for sure. Will you be alright if he does not?”

“I think I'm prepared for him not to come, but I...I want him to.”

The door opened behind her. “Princess,” Lucius said, giving her a look that let her know that, when he had the chance, he had something planned for her after what she did earlier. Harry blushed, smiling as she took a seat in the chair in the corner.

She crossed her arms, waiting. After a few minutes, she began to shake her knee up and down. Draco had no idea of the memory she was pulling for tonight. Lucius was present. Severus knew. What would he think? What would he say?

“Harry, perha-” Severus started.

“Just a few more minutes...please,” she urged him. He nodded simply. Harry wasn't sure which she was pleading for: for Draco to show or her nerves to calm down. It was a few moments more when she finally untangled her arms and stood.

As she started to cross the room, the door handle turned. Draco's familiar blond hair sent a wave of relief through her and she released the breath she'd been holding. Though his expression gave her no clue to what he was thinking, she somehow felt his appearance was a good sign. She looked to Severus, then to Lucius who gave her a reassuring nod. 

Harry stepped forward, taking her wand from her pocket. Bringing it to her temple, she closed her eyes to concentrate on the memory. A slight gasp left her as the magic connected with it, bringing it to the forefront of her mind. It's vividness startled her as she pulled, seeing images flash before her. She flicked it into the pensive and went back to her chair.

The three of them placed their hands into the pensive, making the connection to the memory. In their minds' eye, they seemed to disapparate into mist, forming again in the darkness of a graveyard. Lucius gave a noise of disgust, knowing where he was and what he was about to see. Severus seemed to brace himself.

“Draco, it's only a memory,” Lucius said to remind him, wondering if it was more for himself or his son. Draco looked at him cautiously. “Nothing can happen to you here,” he whispered under his breath, still starting into the fog where he knew the Dark Lord was at that moment in time.

Suddenly, two figures feel in front of them. The breath was knocked from them as they landed. Harry looked around, a sense of dread creeping upon her. They could feel it. “You okay?” Cedric asked as he pulled himself up.

“Y-yeah. You?” Harry replied.

“Yeah. Where are we?” he asked, gazing about.

They felt she had a familiarity about the place, though she'd never been there. The tombstones surrounding them were nearly threatening. “I...I'm not sure.”

“It's a portkey,” Cedric knelt next to the cup, admiring the idea. “Harry, the cup is a portkey.”

“I've been here before,” she whispered, remembering. “In a dream.” She turned to a large central monument, squinting to read the text. “Cedric...w-we have to get out of here. Get back to the cup.”

Tom Riddle. The text seemed to stand out to them only then as she realized it. 

“Now!” Harry urged him.

“What are you talking about?”

Harry heard a noise that made her turn, seeing a shadow move. Draco looked at the spot as Peter Pettigrew took a step into view. A blinding pain erupted across her scar, bringing her to her knees. His jaw clenched as he felt the tinge of her pain across his mind.

“Harry! What is it?” Cedric came to her side, not seeing their company. 

“Get back to the cup!” Harry looked up again, seeing a strange bundle in Wormtail's arm. Cedric finally noticed him and stood, wand in hand.

“Who are you; what do you want?!” he yelled.

“Kill the spare!” came a hissing voice, one that Draco knew and it caused him to flinch.

Without hesitation, Wormtail lifted his wand. “Avada Kedavra!”

“No!” Harry screamed, waiting Cedric fall, eyes dead. “Cedric!”

Wormtail stepped towards her, flicking his wand. She felt the pull around her throat, gasping for breath, raising her into the air before slamming her back into the monument. The reaper upon it moved, trapping her against the stone. Harry couldn't find her wand. 

“Do it, now!” The hissing came again from the bundle and Wormtail moved towards the simmering cauldron before dumping it in. 

“If we had only known that pesky little vermin had...” Lucius muttered to Severus and he made another noise of disgust.

“There was nothing we would've been able to do. Even if we'd killed him, the Dark Lord would've found another to persuade to help him. It would've only delayed the inevitable,” he responded quietly, watching the memory unfold. He'd known how it was done; he'd seen flashes of the memory in Harry's mind before, but watching it as if he was there was another thing entirely.

Pettigrew cast down at the ground before her, “Bone from the father unwillingly given.” A bone was pulled from the earth and cast into the cauldron. “Flesh from the servant willingly sacrificed,” he sliced his wand across his arm, the spell removing his forearm, blood spurting into his face as he cried out at the pain as the arm fell into the potion. “And blood of the enemy,” he walked to her, pulling out a knife, “forcibly taken.” He dragged it down her arm, collecting her blood on the blade as he ignored her screams. “The Dark Lord shall rise again,” he muttered as he dripped the blood into it. 

Draco flinched even more as her blinding pain returned tenfold; the cauldron was engulfed in flame, black smoke circling it as the metal melted away. Left behind was a morphing lump that quickly formed into a figure, arms and legs. The smoke settled more solidly, like the fabric of a cloak, as the figure's feet touched the ground. Voldemort.

Draco instinctively took a step back before reminding himself that it was only a memory. He was gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore. 

Harry watched as he spoke with Wormtail, his voice barely above a hissing whisper. Her heart raced with fear. No one knew where she was. Would she die here? Would Voldemort win here? They knew the answers to her internal questions, but still felt her fearful uncertainty. He pressed the tip of his wand into Wormtail's arm...into his mark. All three clenched their fists, expecting the burn in their arms, but none came.

Black figures formed and landed on all sides, their masks gleaming in the moonlight. Death Eaters. “Welcome...my friendsss,” Voldemort addressed his followers who had arrived. “Thirteen yearsss, it's been. And yet...here you sstand before me as though it were only yessterday. I confessss myself...dissapointed,” he hissed. “Not one of you tried to find me.” He turned to each of them individually, “Crabbe. McNair. Goyle. Not even you...” he stepped towards one standing figure, the rest on their knees around him. “Lucius.” 

Lucius dropped his gaze in slight shame as he watch himself fall to his knees. “My Lord, if I had detected any sign...a whisper of your whereabouts-”

“There were signsss, my sslippery friend, and more than whispersss.”

“I swear, my Lord, I have never renounced the Old Ways,” he began, pulling the hood away to reveal strikingly fair hair as he stood. “The face that I'm obliged to present each day since your...absence...that is my true mask.”

“I-I returned,” Wormtail muttered, stepping forward. 

Voldemort turned, storming towards him. “Out of fear! Not loyalty.” He seemed thoughtful. “Sstill...you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail.” Drawing his wand over the sniveling wizard's absent arm, a silver one appeared. 

“Oh, thank you...Master, thank you.”

Cedric caught his eye and he went to him, rolling his head over with his foot. “Aw...sssuch a handsome boy.”

“Don't touch him!” she yelled, startled at the volume. 

“Oh, Harriet. Though, you go by Harry, now, right? I'd almosst...forgotten you were here,” he hissed teasingly. “Ssstanding above my father...,” he said, striding up to her. “I'd introduce you, but word hass it...you're almosst asss famouss asss me thesse dayss.” Voldemort address his follows, “The boy who lived.”   
“How liesss have fed your legend, Harry. Sshall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen yearss ago? Sshall I divulge how I truly losst my powerss?” he paused, thinking. “Yess...it was love. You ssee, when sssweet, dear Lily Potter gave her life for her only daughter, ssshe provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch her. It was...old magic...sssomething I sshould have forsseen. But no matter, no matter...thingss have changed.”   
He took slow steps up to her before bringing himself into the air to look her in the eye. “I can touch you now!” As he laid his finger on her scar, the pain caused Draco to gasp. Though, Lucius and Severus merely flinched slightly as they listened to her screams. “Assstonishing what a few dropss of your blood will do, Harry.”  
As he stepped away, she was released from the monument. Falling, she cried out and cradled her arm, which was still bleeding quite profusely. “Pick up your wand, Potter! I said pick it up!” Harry searched for her wand. As she found it, a spell grasped her by the throat again, wrenching her to her feet. “Get up! Get up! You've been taught how to duel, I pressume, yesss? Firsst, we bow to each other. Come on, now, Harry, the niceties must be obssserved. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your mannerss, would he? I sssaid bow!” Voldemort cast his curse, bringing her to her knees. The torture they were familiar with, the muscles clenching, nerves firing, burning and stabbing pains. “That'sss better,” he said, moving to lean over her body on the ground.   
Lucius heard his knuckles crack as he made a fist. Seeing the dark wizard over the body of a fourteen year old girl...his princess, it made him sick, especially knowing what came next. “Now,” he whispered, licking her cheek as she tried to move away. Spells held her in place on the ground underneath him. 

“What is he-?” Draco asked quietly. 

They saw him point his wand at her, whispering in her ear, but the words were muffled. Severus made a note to ask her about it later. Then, the curse took her again. This time, however, the pain of the torture curse was underlying another, one that was wrenching pleasure from her young body. Draco watched in horror as the Dark Lord seemed to revel in her screams, both in pain and pleasure. He looked around, seeing that no one was reacting. He noticed that his father's past self was clenching both fists, white-knuckled. Seeing his father's face next to him, he paled like he was about to be sick.

Severus wanted to look away, but he forced himself to keep watching. He heard the voice in the back of his mind, one that he hadn't heard in quite a while. It was his fault. All of this. He did this. Before pushing that voice back, he wondered briefly if he would've done something if he'd been there that night. 

The curse eased up and Voldemort smiled knowingly. “Atta, girl, Harry...your parentss would be proud...essspecially your filthy muggle mother.” He removed himself from her, allowing her to move. Draco noticed her curl up, legs tight, an arm wrapping around her lower stomach. In the darkness, it seemed no one noticed, but there was a slight wetness at just the crotch of her pants. He felt like he wanted to scream.   
“I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. I'm going to dessstroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again quesstion my powersss. After tonight, if they ssspeak of you, they'll ssspeak only of how you...begged for death. And I, being the merciful lord, obliged.” Voldemort turned. “Get up!” Harry seemed to take advantage of him turning his back and stood, though wobbly, and ran. “Don't turn your back on me, Harry! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!”

She took cover behind a headstone. Feeling the tears staining her cheeks, she wiped at them as she tried to push back everything she was feeling. The fear was overwhelming...the humiliation, the shame. Then, she thought of her friends, her parents. If she died, her friends would die. If she died, her parents would've died for nothing. Most importantly, if she died, she wanted to be able to meet her parents in the afterlife and say she stared Voldemort in the face as she fought, that she was brave. 

Harry stood, walking out from behind the headstone. “Have it your way...Expelliarmus!”

“Avada Kedavra!” They both cast and the spells met in the center, magic colliding. They fought to get their spell to the other. After a moment, Voldemort seemed to struggle. “Do nothing! She is mine to finish! She is mine!”

The magic seemed to release, the collision causing a rift. Priori Incantatem. Severus watched in awe. He'd only read about it; heard about it. He'd never witnessed it. It usually only caused a rift on the dark side since dark magic fractured so easily. Even in it's power, there was a weakness. A ghostly figure emerged, then another. It was Cedric Diggory and a man he did not know; though, judging from the fact that the figure did not move, he was a muggle.

It was the other two figures that emerged together that made his chest contract in pain. Lily. He watched as she formed on one side of her daughter, James on the other. “Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the portkey! We can linger for only a moment to give you some time but only a moment, do you understand?” James yelled over the roaring of magic in the air. Harry nodded quickly, another tear streaming her cheek.

“Harry, take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my father,” Cedric asked her.

“Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go,” Lily said, urging her daughter. “Let go!”

She broke the connection and ran, the ghostly figures all flying towards Voldemort, distracting him and clouding his vision. “Accio!” she cast as she reached Cedric's body. As the cup met her hand, the flash whited out the memory, the office slowly coming into view again.


	13. For Draco's Eyes Only

Their eyes adjusted, Severus turning to slide into his chair behind his desk. Lucius immediately looked for Harry, but found only a note and another vial in her chair. He went over to pick them up. One name was written on the front of the note. “Draco,” he said, calling his son over. Handing him the vial and note, he said, “I'm going to find her...make sure she's alright.”

The door swung open as he hurried out of the office. “What did he do to her?” Draco asked.

“It was a curse combination of his own making, the torture curse sometimes wasn't enough for him. He used it only on a few that I know of. If anyone experienced it, they did not speak of it. To anyone who doesn't know, it would seem, on the outside, like a torture curse, but, to anyone who knows what to look for...” Severus sighed. “You know what a cruciatus feels like...imagine a pleasure curse of equal power on top of that...all while the Dark Lord is watching, plus any number of Death Eaters.”

Draco paled. “We were only fourteen when that happened...”

“Which makes it even more sickening.”

He looked down at the vial in his hand. “Any idea what's in this?” Draco wasn't sure he wanted to watch much more.

“If it's only meant for you, it's likely nothing to do with the Dark Lord,” he reasoned as he rose from his chair. He removed the memory in the pensive, placing it in a vial in case he needed to see it again later. He didn't want Harry to have to pull it all over again. “I'll leave you alone with it. When you're done, put it back in the vial. Give it back to Harry or keep it to yourself or destroy it. I need a drink.” He left the office. 

Draco unfolded the note. Draco. I know you're probably sick of me saying it, but...I am sorry. I need you to believe that. Honestly, I didn't think you'd care if you ever found out...either laugh at me or threaten me. I didn't expect to hurt you. I think I kept telling myself that the longer things went on. I hope you can watch all of them. There's a point, after which, you don't have to, but I hope you will. The others...there were never...feelings involved. It's different with you. It's different with Lucius. I hope you can forgive me. Harry.

He studied the vial, cautious of its contents. Pouring them into the pensive, he watched them swirl for a moment before dipping his hand inside. Instead of being pulled into a single scene, he watch a number of memories flash before him.

Harry couldn't have been more than four or five years old. She was crying as a fat, red-faced man pulled her through the front door of a house. He opened a door beneath the stairs. “No, please, Uncle Vernon! I promise! I didn't mean to! Please!” Harry screamed and cried. He shoved her inside and slammed the door, even shutting the vent on the front to try to drown out her cries. Harry screamed as she was locked into darkness.

“Shut up, Freak!” the man yelled, kicking the door. 

A series of slaps, shoves, and pushes from all three members of the family at different moments over her entire childhood were shown to him. A boy about her age shoved her down the stairs at one point. Draco felt the shooting pain in his arm as Harry landed at the bottom. She was older then. Instead of crying out, she just bit her lip, clenching her teeth as she tried to move. 

Another scene unfolded, likely a continuation of the one before. The boy was smiling, nearly laughing at Harry's apparent pain and discomfort as she tried to cook dinner. “What's the matter with you?” a woman hissed at her. 

“N-nothing. It's nothing,” Harry said.

“It's something,” she ground the words through her teeth. “Don't tell me you've gone and injured yourself again.”

“No, Aunt Petunia. I'm alright,” Harry said as the tears pricked her eyes.

The woman grabbed her arm and Harry screamed, clapping her other hand over her mouth. “Oh for crying out loud, shut up! Vernon, the bitch has injured herself...again! I'll finish this,” she hissed, shoving her out of the way. “You'll have to take her to the hospital or something, Vernon. But the cost is coming out of your meals, Freak.” 

Harry sat in her cupboard, only the light from the open vent illuminated her dinner. The cast on her left arm made it difficult to do anything. On a single napkin, she had the end of a loaf of bread and a bottle of water. She stared at the bread. After a moment, she took about a quarter of it and shoved it under her pillow.

Her letter to Hogwarts was in her hands and she eyed it curiously. The boy, her cousin, plucked it from her and gave it to his parents. Draco watched as her Uncle did everything he could to keep her from getting one of the many letters sent to her. A watch sounded and Harry looked at the dirt floor, a drawing of a cake with candles. 

“Happy birthday, Harry,” she whispered, blowing the dirt. BANG! She gasped, wrenching herself from the floor. The door to this place was broken down, Hagrid stepping through.

“You're a witch, Harry!” he exclaimed. Harry seemed so confused at the statement. “Didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?”

“Learned what?”

Weasley's hair came into view. “Don't worry, Harry. You'll be fine! Fred and George said the sorting is nothing to fuss about,” Ron tried to assure her. “Though, they could've just been saying that... But it'll be alright! I'll be there.” He puffed up his chest and walked with her through the corridor.

“It's true, then. What they're saying on the train,” came a voice from beside Harry. Draco saw his own eleven year old self step forward in front of Harry. He could feel a nervousness from her, but also a curiosity and the slightest bit of attraction. “Harriet Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle,” he said, introducing his friends. “And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” Weasley snorted. Harry suddenly felt embarrassed. She didn't like it when Weasley did that. “Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,” he said, sticking his hand out to Harry. 

Draco felt Harry wanted to for a brief moment, but she thought again. “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” She didn't want to turn him away, but she didn't want to snub Weasley, who was nice to her first. 

“Draco Malfoy.” His name was called and his younger self stepped up to have the sorting hat placed on his head, but before it could even make contact, the hat announced, “Slytherin!” Draco remembered how happy he was in that moment. Not that it was a surprise, but he knew his parents would be proud.

“There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin,” whispered Weasley in her ear. Harry felt a sense of fear, but also determination come over her. She thought of her parents. 

“Harriet Potter.” Her nerves fluttered in her stomach and she looked around, eying both Draco and Weasley at their respective tables.

“Hmm, difficult...very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see; not a bad mind, either. There's talent, yes...and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you...” 

“Anything but Slytherin.”

“Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great, you know. It's all here...in your head.” The hat continued on before announcing, “Gryffindor!”

“Filthy little mudblood,” he sneered at Granger. Draco winced at the memory before he saw a snowball break against his cheek. 

They were older, now. Harry had shoved him away from Granger. There was so much anger there, but still...that subtle hint of attraction had only grew since they were eleven. Draco grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her as Granger yelled, trying to get him to stop. He slammed her against the wall in the corridor. He pressed against her back, leaning down to her ear. "I'll speak about whomever I wish in any way I wish, Potter. Unless...it's not Granger who's the Gryffindor slut...maybe it's you." She struggled against his hold as her breathing became shallow. "Maybe you're secretly a filthy little cockslut..." the words shot straight to her core, but at that age she had no clue why it effected her in such a way. 

Suddenly, he saw himself on the floor of the bathroom, multiple cuts bleeding, turning the water red. Harry froze. She hadn't meant to do it. The spell...she'd only memorized it out of curiosity. She didn't even know what it did. The spell left her mouth before she could stop it. She wanted to go to him, cry for help, but she was also afraid...she was afraid of him that year...as she should've been. 

“Don't you understand? I have to do this!” his voice cried out. Harry put her hand over her mouth as she stared up through the astronomy tower floor. The look on Draco's face made her want to cry. He was in pain. She knew it. So was she. “I have to kill you.”

The flames engulfed the room. Draco had climbed as far as he could, but there was nowhere else to go. He remembered how scared he was. “Malfoy! Grab my hand,” she'd called to him as she flew overhead. There was no hesitation. She knew he didn't want this...any of it. She wanted to save him. 

“Potter!” Draco yelled as he ran, tossing his wand. Harry felt such pride in that moment...proud of him. 

She sat in the floor of the sitting room in Grimmauld Place. She felt such dread and she was crying uncontrollably. Harry couldn't catch her breath. It seemed, that day, like every horrible memory had been made new in her mind. Every would reopened. The air felt tight and magic sparked like static around her. She couldn't breathe. Harry screamed as it became too much to bear. Her magic burst from within her, shattering every vase, mirror, and glass object in the room. The couch burned quickly to ash and the paper on the walls came down in shreds.

“You matter, you know?” she whispered. They were lying in bed together, Harry as Jessica. The fair skin and black hair were similar, but her face was different. “Doesn't matter what house you were in. Doesn't matter that you have a mark on your arm. What does matter is the side you chose in the end. You're not a bad person, Dray. You're a very good person...who...bad things have happened to. You matter.”

Their first night flashed before him, the elegant hotel room. He'd spelled the buttons on his jacket too late and one had popped off. She wrenched zipper of her dress down and wiggled free of it as she scooted back on the bed. Their mouths crashed together.

They laughed in another memory. She couldn't get the buttons on his shirt to open. “You make me nervous,” she laughed. “I can't...”

“Can't what? Cast a spell,” he teased, undoing the buttons with a flick of his wrist. She blushed and laughed harder.

“You bloody prat! Why did you just stand there watching me embarrass myself?” she asked, covering her face. 

“Because you're cute when you're nervous,” he muttered, kissing her.

He startled awake, screaming, arm burning. Harry sat up with him. “What's wrong?! Dray, what's- Oh, fuck, hang on, let me...” she summoned a pouch from her bag. She pulled a calming draught and angled it to his mouth. “You need to breathe, Draco,” she said calmly. “Drink this and breathe.” He did and she grabbed the dropper bottle of dittany. “This may sting just a little,” she warned as she spelled the blood from his arm before putting a few drops along the scratches. She made sure it was all closed up before wrapping him in her arms. “It's okay,” she said, tearing up. “You're here with me. He's gone, Dray. He's gone for good. He's never coming back.” His shoulders started to shake as his dream caught up with him and he let her comfort him. “It's okay. He can't hurt you or your mum and dad anymore...he can't hurt anyone anymore.”

He watched himself sleeping, facing Harry. She'd moved to drink something from her bag, but had laid back down and just watched him. He moved his arm to pull her closer. She moved the strand of hair from his face and just looked at him. “You seem so at peace when you're asleep,” she whispered. “Sometimes I can't bare to wake you. When you wake, that furrow in your brow returns.” Harry sighed, snuggling further against his chest. “I don't think you realize how much you matter...to me.”

“You lied to me...” he sneered, hands grasping at the stone ledge. “What, were you planning to blackmail me? Use it all to smear across the bloody prophet? Maybe you just took it back to your little friends for something to gossip about.” It was as if venom dripped from his mouth. When he turned to finally look at her, his eyes were blazing with fury. 

“No! I never intended... I'm so sorry, Draco-”

“Don't call me that! You have no right.”

“You're right. I don't.” her voice cracked a little.

“Did you ever plan on telling me the truth?” She didn't answer. “Not only did you deceive me from the very beginning, I find out you've also been fucking my father for Merlin's sake...” Harry could only let tears fall again. She hadn't realized just how selfish she had been. “Was any of it fucking real?” he asked with finality, his voice suddenly sounding more hurt than anything. “No, of course not...”

“What have you learned from this, Harry?” Severus asked. Draco clenched his jaw at the sight. 

She gasped and breathed to steady herself. “W-what I did was wrong.” 'Pop!' “Mm! It was dangerous.” 'Pop!' “I could've hurt myself permanently.” 'Pop!' “Ah!...I was selfish,” she cried out. 'Pop!' “I hurt them, too,” a tear fell and her voice began to shake. 'Pop!' She gasped as she let the tears begin to fall. 

Pleased with the streaks of red across her skin, he transfigured the belt into a flogger, letting the strips of leather run across his hand. “Why did you do it, Harry?”

“I...I don't know.” 'Slap!' She hissed through the sting. “M-my magic...I had to do something.” 'Slap!' “I needed it.” 'Slap!' Harry cried out, gripping the ledge as tight as she could. Another tear fell.

“There's more, Harry.”

“I...” she breathed and held back the urge to cry. “I wanted it.” 'Slap!' “Ah!” Harry held her breath until the sting subsided. Taking a breath, she continued, “I wanted to feel...” 'Slap!' “Mmmm...!” She hummed through the pain. 

“What did you need to feel, Harry?”

“Something...” 'Slap!' “Anything...” she cried. 'Slap!' She finally let the tears flow freely. Harry could tell he was waiting for her to explain what she meant. “All I've ever felt is pain...whether it was loneliness, sadness, or physical pain from the Dursleys...or feeling like I have no one...even my friends treated me differently. I'm not like them. I'm different. I'm the third wheel. I'm a freak. I was a fucking horcrux! I don't think I realized just how much it hurt until I wasn't so focused on just surviving. I've had to fight my whole life. I don't want to fight anymore...I want to feel accepted for me...I want to feel loved...I want to let go of it all and start over...as someone else!”

“You confronted Draco. You knew what he'd do.”

“H-he needed it. He has a tendency to bottle things up until he explodes.” Severus hummed in agreement. “If I push him to explode...control the when, where, and who...he doesn't have to regret what happens. I can take it...” 

He looked at her, trying to decipher what she was telling him. “Neither of us has seen him so angry...we were afraid he'd hurt you. Judging from the sounds, he did, didn't he?”

“The last time...” she started, wondering if she should tell him. “The last time he was this bad...was when his mum died.” Harry felt her lip quiver. “I really hurt him, didn't I?” she asked him, looking up as the tears threatened to fall. “What if he can't forgive me?”

Harry stared into the mirror, taking a deep breath. “You don't have to watch further than this. I just...wanted you to see. If you can't forgive me...if you want me to leave the manor, I will. I don't want to, but I will...for you. Whether or not you forgive me, please...I beg you...do not be angry with your father, Draco. I...can't explain what it is in a way you'd understand, but he helps me...like you've helped me...like Severus is helping me, now. It's a different way with each of you; it's not the same kind of help you gave me, but...” she shook her head. “He loves you, Draco. You're his son. You're all he has left. He may not have shown you growing up the way he should have, but he does love you. And...I don't know if it needs to be said or not. I don't know what you might have thought when you found out about us, but I did not approach him at the same time I did you. I wouldn't have done that. I had more respect for your mother than you could ever know. I wouldn't have come out of that forest if it wasn't for her...all because she wanted to know you were still alive.” A tear fell down her cheek. “It was about a year after she died, when he started socializing again. I noticed he flirted a bit with a couple of witches so I knew it'd be alright for him. I want to show you just a couple of things, but if you don't want to see them because it's him...I understand.”

“Tell me about her?” she asked him gently as they sat by the fire, sharing a bottle of wine. He seemed older than usual in that moment, her memory fresh in his mind. 

He smiled. “She was a brilliant witch,” he said, as if it was that simple. “Our marriage was arranged by our parents when we were young so we knew there could be no others. I think that made it easy for us both to be close. We both made the decision that we wouldn't even look elsewhere...we would choose each other to avoid the kind of relationship and resentment most pureblood couples have in arranged marriages. She was beautiful and kind, but also quite feisty when she needed to be,” he laughed. Harry smiled, watching him remembering. “She was a wonderful mother. She loved Draco with every fiber of her being. I don't think I would've survived the second round of the Dark Lord without her. I wish I'd been better...to her...to Draco. I let my own motivations cloud my priorities. I don't remember when, but...at some point, I stopped choosing them first.” She noted the feeling of regret in his eyes. “I have a lot to make up for...and I'm not entirely sure how.”

They were lying in bed, her cheek resting on his chest. Draco saw flashes of them: kissing, touching, him bringing her to climax. They were just relaxing, enjoying each others company, and talking. “I saw Draco's picture in the prophet today,” she said. “He did a good thing for St. Mungo's...getting all that funding for them. I read he'd working on something to help offer tuition to students at Hogwarts who can't afford their supplies.”

Lucius hummed and smiled. “I don't really know what made him so enthusiastic about it, but...it's a good thing. I wish I had thought of it years ago when I was on the board.”

“It is. I know a number of people who would've really benefited from it. There are kids who can't afford a wand, let alone new books every year...new robes or even basic things like food and clothes that fit aren't something they get at home. It's really important what he's doing.”

“I agree,” he said. “I'm quite proud of him. He's become a better wizard than I ever was...ever will be. His mother would be proud, too.”


	14. Comfort and Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you! Don't worry...we'll be back to smut in the next one lol. I know there's plot holes, the timing is off, and they're all OOC...I know all this, but...damn it's fun lol. 
> 
> Also, for anyone interested, I always make a playlist for my fanfics I'm working on. You can find it on spotify...just search Sides of Pain. You'll know which one from the combo of songs ;)

Lucius knocked on the bathroom door. He heard the water and figured she was probably sitting in the heat of it, trying to relax.

“Come in,” she said quietly, running her hand across a pile of bubbles. Harry had needed to remain calm after watching them standing silently, knowing what they were witnessing. She'd left a note for Draco along with the vial and went upstairs to take a hot bath.

The door opened just enough for her to see Lucius peek inside. “Care for some company?” he asked. 

“Sure,” she muttered. Watching him enter, closing the door behind him to keep the heat locked inside, she swore his face looked drawn. “I should've told you not to watch it,” she said, regretting not thinking about how it might affect him. “You already witnessed it once; you shouldn't have had to-”

“Harry,” he said, quietening her. “Stop worrying about everyone else. I'll be fine. I only wish I had done something that night...stopped him.” Lucius sat down on the floor next to the tub, placing his hand on the edge as he did.

“No,” she started, putting her wet hand on top of his. “Lucius, you wouldn't have been able to.”

He shook his head. “I could've done something.”

“He would've killed you!” She urged him. “No...do not feel guilty. There was nothing you could've done. He would've killed you and went right back to me. He might've killed your family, too, just to satisfy his anger. I know you weren't technically on the side of the light at that point, but...you did the right thing, not acting on it. The more I thought about that night, the more I remembered...I could tell...you didn't want to be there...you didn't want him to return.”

He brushed a wet strand of hair from her temple. Lacing his fingers into hers, he cursed himself. “If only I'd come to my senses sooner...switched sides sooner.”

“You can't do this to yourself, Lucius. You can't think about what-ifs or should-haves. Everything happened exactly how it was supposed to...the good and the bad. He couldn't have been killed any sooner. There were too many horcruxes, me included. He had to be the one to kill me in order for it all to work...at exactly the right time. I've told Draco the same thing...it's your choice to change that mattered. I know why you did what you did. I'm sure there were other motivations that weren't very good, but after he returned, you did it to keep your family safe. When you went to Azkaban, when you ran out of options, you made the choice to switch so that, maybe, the Order could keep Draco safe at least. I saw how you changed. The man I encountered when I was twelve...was not the same man I encountered in the hall of prophecies. You were desperate. You were afraid for Draco and Narcissa. After Azkaban, you were a different man all together.”

“One choice does not undo a lifetime of bad choices...the things I did-”

“Don't matter anymore,” she finished for him. “Not to me.” They were quiet for a moment.

He cleared his throat, looking down at their hands. Swallowing, he said, “I shouldn't have said that to you at fifteen... The Dark Lord...he...that was only a year before then. You were still a child.”

“Would you have acted on it?” she asked seriously.

“No!”

“Ok, then, where's the problem?” she asked, catching his eye. “You saw my weakness and sought to exploit that...to see if I would give in. You would not have done anything to me except take me to Voldemort.” He flinched at the name. “You also would not have done that to your wife,” she added quietly. “You never did and never would. You loved her...you still do.” Lucius looked up, a pain in his eyes and he started to respond. Harry shook her head. “I know you do, Lucius. No one can ever replace her in your heart. She was the love of your life...even I know that. You've gone through your stages of grief and mourned for her, but she will always be it for you. What we are...what we do...it doesn't negate that.” Harry moved her hand to his cheek. “I know she knew that too...she loved you the same way. Otherwise, she would not have stayed until the very end. She could've took Draco and ran. They didn't have the mark when he returned. She could've ran, but she didn't. I'm willing to bet you tried to get her to.”

Lucius squeezed her hand, turning so that she couldn't see his eyes. “I did that same night. I asked her to get Draco from school and leave the continent. She wouldn't go. We had enough hidden vaults and properties, she could have.”

“But she didn't. Because she loved you and she could not leave you behind.” Harry gave him a moment to think before adding, “I've always admired that about the Malfoys. Even when you and Draco were cruel...I could always tell that there was nothing more important to you than making sure your family was taken care of. It was your motivation and Draco's and Narcissa's. All of you chose each other in the end.” Harry laughed, making Lucius look at her curiously. “Sorry...I just realized you have that in common with the Weasleys,” she continued to giggle, covering her mouth as she tried to stop.

“Now you've gone too far, Princess,” he muttered, acting serious. “Although...while we're being honest...I was quite jealous of Mrs. Weasley...she got to kill my sister-in-law.”

Harry laughed again. “I heard it was glorious, too. Very protective of her kids, that woman.” She studied him as he smiled. “You're going to be alright, Lucius. Sometimes it's hard, but...you'll be alright.”

“How is it you know all the right things to say to other people, but never to yourself...”

“I...honestly, I don't know.” She gave him a look. “You do the same thing.”

“Am I interrupting?” Severus asked, drawing their attention to where he stood at the door, having just opened it enough to slide through. 

“Not at all,” Lucius said. “I think I'll go grab a drink and get everything ready for dinner.” He leaned over, kissing her forehead. “Thank you, Princess.” Before he stood, he cast a warming charm over the bath, reheating the water. Harry smiled at him as he left. 

“I didn't get to ask...did Draco get the vial?” she asked Severus as he took the spot Lucius vacated.

“He did. I believe he is watching it, though I'm not positive. I left before he ready the note.” Harry nodded, not getting her hopes up. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently.

She adjusted herself in the bath, propping her chin on one arm positioned on the edge while the other dropped into the water. “I don't really have anything to say, but...if you have anything to ask, I could talk about that.” 

“You do understand it was nothing you did to cause any of it...” She nodded. “There is nothing wrong with you, Harry. You aren't damaged; you aren't broken. You are a witch who has been through far too much. The fact that you're still here and helping other people through their own troubles speaks volumes.” She knew he meant Lucius. He must've overheard. “I do have one question about your memory. Did you tamper with it?” She blushed, moving her chin down to put her mouth on her arm, hiding. “What did he say to you, Harry?”

“H-he said...I didn't deserve to have magic...neither did my mum. He...he,” she breathed to calm herself, pushing back the tears that formed. “He asked me if I...if I had ever...been with a boy. He told me he was going to curse me so that I'd never be able to enjoy it. He was just...very detailed,” she said, releasing a deep breath.

“Had you? I'm assuming not since you were fourteen.” 

She shook her head. “Not until after the battle...even then, I think I was too scared that he really did do something to me...I didn't. I mean...it was nice, but I didn't cum.”

“Most females don't, Harry...not the first time.”

“I know that, now.” She took a shaky breath. “It was just so detailed and he was right there on top of me; it's not something I want to remember. And...he said some other things about my mum...I didn't want you to hear them.”

“Don't censor your memories for my sake, Harry. I'm sure it wasn't anything I hadn't heard from him already.” She nodded. “I can't believe I'm even asking this, but...who? After the battle...”

Harry blushed, remembering. “Oliver...we spent a lot of time together picking up the rubble and carrying bodies back to the school. I think it was mostly just...for comfort...we were friends before; we were comfortable with each other so...it just sort of...happened.”

Severus allowed the silence to draw out. “Do you want to keep pulling memories on your own?”

“I think so...it's easier, knowing exactly what you're going to see.”

“Whenever you're ready to do it again, let me know.” 

He moved to stand, but Harry grabbed his arm. “Severus. I...thank you. For everything. Not just all of this, but...before...always saving me...protecting me. I know you mostly did it because of mum back then, but...thank you. I'm sorry I always assumed you were the bad guy.”

“That's what I wanted you to think, Harry.” He finally stood, adjusting his jacket. “It wasn't all because of her. She was my best friend and it was my fault he went after her, but you were a child...you deserved to at least get through school without dying. I may not have been able to keep him away from you completely, but I did what I could without getting myself killed in the process.”

“You did, though,” she said almost angrily. “If Dumbledore hadn't given me those few phoenix tears before he died, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I didn't even know everything you'd done until afterward, but you were the only one I could have used them on. Everyone else was either too far gone or they got the killing curse. You would've died there...all because of a stupid elder wand.”

“I never hoped to survive the war, Harry. I expected not to.”

“I know and that's part of what makes me so upset about it! Every time I think about it, it makes me so angry. I hate Dumbledore for what he did to you...he used you as nothing more than a pawn. You deserved more than that... He meant for you to die, too! He knew! That's why he told you to kill him...to trick Voldemort into thinking you had control of the elder wand, not Draco. It was all a bloody trick. Everything was always a fucking trick to him.” Harry realized she was crying then. She sat up, pressing her wet hands to her face. “I'm glad a snapped the fucking thing.”

Severus knelt down in front of her, drawing her hands away from her face. “Harry, what is it you keep telling Lucius and Draco? You can't change the past. Everything happened exactly the way it was supposed to. If anything was different, it's possible he would've won or something would've been missed and he would've come back. You need to let go of it...the anger towards the Dark Lord...towards Dumbledore...let it go. Stop carrying that with you.”

“How?”

“One day at a time.”

–---------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus's office came back into view and, suddenly, Draco felt quite alone. He took the few steps to the chair and dropped into it. He stared at the note still clutched in his hand. “Didn't think I'd care...” he breathed wistfully. Pieces of her memories seemed to echo in his mind.

“No, Uncle Vernon! Please!....Freak!....There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin....her screams as the sitting room in Grimmauld was nearly leveled....You lied to me....Draco-...Don't call me that!....If I push him....he doesn't have to regret what happens....I can take it....I really hurt him, didn't I? What if he can't forgive me?....Malfoy! Grab my hand!....You're not a bad person, Dray. You're a very good person...who...bad things have happened to. You matter....you're cute when you're nervous....”

It brought forward his own memories and he gave them purchase to play. He remembered the few times he'd woken up from nightmares alongside her. Without hesitation, she new what to do...what he needed to hear. 

“Don't be sorry,” she said softly, holding him tight. “Whatever you need...I'm here.”

Her fingers traced the scar, the mark completely faded. There was a trace of a scar there no potion could fix, no salve, no spell. “I'm not afraid of it, Dray. I'm not afraid of you.” She held his arm, leaning down to kiss the spot gently. “It's just a scar...the remains of a bad memory.” She saw he wanted to add something, but she stopped him. “No. I know you're going to say it was a choice, but it wasn't...not really. A choice between that and watching your family die is not a choice, Draco. You were never given a choice.”

In retrospect, he should have caught on sooner. She knew too much. She said she went to Hogwarts, but he never remembered seeing her there. She told him things that, if he'd paid more attention, he would have noticed.

“I didn't have the greatest childhood either,” she said, looking up at the ceiling, their hand intertwined beneath the sheet. “The people who raised me...they hated me. I think they probably got something out of the deal because there's no way they kept me out of kindness. Sometimes I think I would've been better off in an orphanage somewhere.”

“I have a hard time with friends,” she laughed morbidly. “I think it's because their childhoods were so different than mine. It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't know what it's like. And...they still have their families, siblings and parents. I don't. I don't have anyone anymore. They're all dead.”

She hadn't lied...not about the things that mattered. He sensed that in her memories. She was always as honest with him as she could be considering she was hiding who she really was. On one hand, it was a relief. He hadn't been deceived in that way. What he felt...it wasn't a lie. On the other hand, it pained him. Harry Potter. Why her? Why did it have to be her? 

Her scream tore through the hotel room. “Dray, come get it! Please!” He'd run into the bathroom to see her standing on the toilet, pointing down behind the sink. He looked to see a tiny spider crawling up the wall. He'd laughed. “Don't laugh at me,” she tried to sound serious, but she started laughing, too. “Just get it, please.”

“A damsel in distress,” he laughed. “What prize does her savior get?” He stood in the doorway, unmoving, arms crossed as he waited for her to reply.

She made a sound of disbelief. “Dray,” she whined. “Just get it, please? I hate spiders. You can have anything you want.”

He shook his head. “You know, for a witch, you never use magic for the things you should be using it for.” He vanished the offending arachnid. He smiled as he saw the blood rush to her cheeks. 

“Shut it,” she laughed. “I hate spiders. They were always where I used to sleep as a kid and...I had a really bad experience once in school with a huge one.” 

“Come on, damsel,” he said, grabbing her from the toilet to carry her into the room. “I require my prize.”

“Did you ever have a crush on a professor?” she asked as they drink their fire whiskey. 

He gave her a disgusted look. “No. Did you?” When she blushed, he drilled her further. “Who?” 

“No, I'm not saying,” she laughed. “You'll make fun of me.” She took another drink.

“It was Flitwick, wasn't it?” She laughed harder. He gasped. “Lockhart.” She made a show of acting like she'd throw up. “Hmm...Lupin?” he asked, seeming to find the only teacher a girl might fawn over. 

“Well,” she laughed. She had a sad look on her face. “I liked him. He was a brilliant teacher, but no. He wasn't the one I claimed a crush on.”

Draco's face lit up. “No.” She blushed, knowing he'd likely guessed. “Nobody liked him... Snape?”

She put her face in her hands to hide. “I can't help it,” she reasoned. “And it wasn't that nobody liked him. There were plenty of girls who did, but they just never said anything. Everyone was just scared of him.”

“What even...how?”

“He was just so...intense,” she reasoned as she poured another shot. “He's brilliant...and...it's the voice.” She smiled at him. “I could tell you another one most girls liked, but never said anything.” She had his attention. 

“Dare I ask...”

“Well, you likely know most girls had a crush on you even though you were a prat.” He didn't seem surprised. “What they wouldn't say, though, is that...well...you got those good looks from somewhere.”

“Nope. Alright, that's enough alcohol for you,” he said, grabbing the bottle as she took one last shot. She laughed for a long time after that. “That's just wrong,” he noted, trying not to laugh, too. “You have issues.”

“Yep,” she laughed. “That I do.” 

Draco continued to think. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Why did she have to pick his father, of all people...and Severus? Eight other guys. That's what made the rage build. Eight. Eight other guys were having her the same time he was. 

She was flush beneath him, breathing hard and fast. “Draco,” she gasped. He swallowed her moans as he pushed inside. Pressing his forehead against hers, he felt her quickly tense. As he pulled back, he wrapped his hand around her throat. “Yes,” she breathed, putting her hand over top of his, squeezing. 

He watched her eyes roll back as pleasure took her. Leaning down to her ear, he asked, “Who do you belong to?” There was silence that followed. “Hm?” he urged her again. “Say it. Say my name.” He released her throat and she felt the blood rush to her head, feeling the high. It pushed her over the edge. 

“Draco!”

“Mine,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. He stared at the pensive. She did lie. Standing, he went to the memory still swirling there and removed it, corking the vial before placing it in his pocket. It was his. She was his. He'd prove it.


End file.
